


【无授翻】Chatroom（AMA互攻，偏MA，HE）

by Ailueas_66



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anonymity, Bi-Curiosity, Chatting & Messaging, Drunkenness, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailueas_66/pseuds/Ailueas_66
Summary: Arthur和交往两年的女友分手了，他的朋友建议他去网上聊天室聊聊天，也许可以开始一段新恋情。Arthur对此不抱有任何期待，他之所以听取了他们的建议，只是因为似乎没有其他更好的方法了。但是，在聊天室里，他遇到了一位既聪明又诙谐的网友，而Arthur对这位网友的了解仅限于知道他的用户名是梅有魔法。总之，他朋友给他的建议似乎也没有那么糟。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chatroom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/644424) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



       Arthur不知道自己为什么要这么做。很显然Leon当时提这个建议是在开玩笑。他可不想在网上聊天室随便找一个人修复情伤，然后开始下一段恋情。  
       不过他还是这么做了。现在是周二的深夜，他点击进入了一个普通的聊天室，浏览着各种不堪入目的句子，试图找到一个正常人，一个至少能在一句话里不犯语法错误的人。

 **s3xf13nd[1]** : 爱尔兰的妹子有吗？ **[1]网名能意译的我尽量意译，乱码或者我没看出隐喻的都保留原文了。**  
**小婊砸** :有没有有妇之夫想跟我一起给我老公戴绿帽子的？  
**硬汉** : 还有没有其他英国老流氓？  
**嘿兄弟!** : 有没有想看自己老公被操的！！？？？？？？？？  
**冷艳77** : 胸围34b，要聊的私戳  
**本.伦敦.M** : 穆斯林女孩私戳我  
**硬在爱荷华** : 有要片儿的吗？  
**fit_hung_male** : 澳洲的妹子私戳我  
**成熟女人为你而来** : 大家好  
**18岁的美少女** : 肌肉男有吗？就是那种肌肉能戳出衬衣的  
**梅有魔法** : “戳”出衬衣也是个动词？  
**优雅淑女** : 嗨  
**硬汉** :只要你愿意，什么词都能当动词用  
**梅有魔法** : 唉，是我的错，我还指望个有脑子的人来回答我呢。  
**国王陛下_正是在下** :想在这找到有脑子的人，那真得祝你好运了  
**18岁的美少女** : 肌肉男有吗？就是那种肌肉能“透”出衬衣的  
**梅有魔法** :这次稍微好一点，不过我还是不知道肌肉要怎么透出衬衣。  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 也许用肌肉凸显之类的词会比较好吧  
**梅有魔法** : 我希望她能看懂这个词，不过估计没这么好的事。这群人真是傻到家了。  
**小婊砸** :那你怎么还不滚出去  
**梅有魔法** : 显然我就是喜欢看着你们这群傻瓜来自虐。  
**梅有魔法** : 还有我也没其他事可干，真倒霉。

       正在这时Arthur收到一条消息。

_梅有魔法邀请您进行私聊。_

       Arthur的心跳漏了一拍。他还没仔细考虑，鼠标就已经点击了“同意”。算了，反正聊天室谁都不认识谁。

 **梅有魔法** : 你好。  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 嗨  
**梅有魔法** : 看起来那里只有你IQ正常，可以跟人交流。  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 哈哈哈，那我应该谢谢你对我的认可？  
**国王陛下_正是在下** :我还以为我是那儿唯一一个不是想着要约炮的人  
**梅有魔法** : 如果我不在那儿的话，那你估计就是唯一一个了。那群人都是恶心的变态，或者刚成年满脑子色情思想的小屁孩。  
 **国王陛下_正是在下** : 对啊，可不是吗  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 所以你找我想聊什么？

       Arthur懊恼地呻吟了一声。为什么他要说这么蠢的话啊？网上聊天的主题就是没有主题啊。也许这个人只是想跟他随便聊聊。  
       虽然这个人跟其他网聊的人一点都不一样。

 **梅有魔法** : 嘿！  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 啊？什么？  
**梅有魔法** : 不是每件事都要有意义的，你知道吧。  
**梅有魔法** : 呃等等，在我继续跟你聊天之前我得问清楚……你有宗教信仰吗？

       Arthur仔细想了想。他是在一个天主教家庭长大的，但是他的父母对这件事不是很严格。他们从来不去教堂。实际上他们唯一做的跟宗教有关的事就是饭前祷告。其他的压根没有。

 **国王陛下_正是在下** : 没有  
**梅有魔法** : 好的，那我跟你说件事。  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 你说  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 等等，你要说的事跟你的用户名有关吗？你不会是那些信奉魔法的怪人吧？  
**梅有魔法** : 如果我就是呢？  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 那……我也不知道。仔细想想，也许有个信奉魔法的朋友还挺酷的  
**梅有魔法** : 其实，我不是。不好意思啦。  
**梅有魔法** : 来，说回我的事。我有这样一种理论。  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 哦~理论啊~什么理论啊  
**梅有魔法** :嘿，你别用那种语气，我说的理论可是很有实际意义的。  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 你继续  
**梅有魔法** :那我可就继续说啦！理论上来说，宇宙是越变越小，而不是越变越大的。  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : ……然后呢  
**梅有魔法** : 然后，理论上，我们迟早会被困在一个巨大的黑洞里。  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 嗯哼  
**梅有魔法** : 所以，理论上，我们现在做的这些事，比如保护环境啦，制止犯罪啦……都毫无意义。  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 那我有个相反的理论  
**梅有魔法** : 你说。  
**国王陛下_正是在下** :无论宇宙是扩大还是缩小，我们所做的事情无论如何都没有意义。  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 我的意思是，我们都会死，对吧？那为什么要浪费时间来担心世界末日呢？我们可以直接说去他的，然后想做什么就做什么啊  
**国王陛下_正是在下** :我不是想要推翻你的理论。就像你说的，你的理论很有实际意义。不过听起来，你好像是需要我说一个理由，让你不再考虑这件事情。那只要你不要太在乎世界到底会如何，只要过好自己的生活就好了  
**国王陛下_正是在下** :这只是我的个人观点

       没有回复。为什么没有回复？Arthur有一瞬间觉得自己肯定是冒犯了对方，他正打算道歉的时候，回复来了。

 **梅有魔法** : 哇，我从来没有这样考虑过这个问题。跟你聊天可真值。  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 哈哈哈谢谢  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 但是，嗯  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 有一件事，总会让我怀疑人生到底有没有意义  
**梅有魔法** : 是吗？什么事啊？  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 你不要笑话我  
**梅有魔法** :我不会的！  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 爱情

       好吧，这个话题他都说出来了。他完全表露出了自己多想跟这位网络上的陌生人交流。还好他跟对方都互相不认识。

 **梅有魔法** : 你说的这个点很好。  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 是吗？  
**梅有魔法** : 是的。我以前谈的恋爱都不太顺，所以我没太考虑过这个问题。  
**国王陛下_正是在下** :很抱歉让你提起这种事，我最近刚被甩，所以我有点能理解你的感受  
**梅有魔法** : 你就是因为这个才进聊天室的？  
**国王陛下_正是在下** :这是我朋友的主意。显然我可没真的觉得我能在那种地方遇到爱情  
**梅有魔法** :很显然。所以你有在试着约人出去了吗？  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 还没有  
**梅有魔法** : 如果你有了对象就告诉我。如果你能找到三观符合的人，那我也许也可以。上一个跟我约会的小子甩了我，就因为我没有他所谓的“野心”，管他什么意思呢。  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 所以你是个女孩子？  
**梅有魔法** : 并不是，我有两个可爱的蛋蛋，谢你全家啊。

       有一瞬间，Arthur有点惊慌。他已经有点喜欢这个人了，他还想着和这个人发展一下私人关系。现在既然他知道对方是个男人，事情就不一样了。不过这个人没必要知道这事。

 **国王陛下_正是在下** : 哈哈哈，我还以为我们就是因为这种用词才从群聊里退出来的  
**梅有魔法** : 卧槽对哦！那群变态把我传染了！  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 哈哈哈  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 你是哪的人？你应该是英国的吧  
**梅有魔法** : 你这么快就想找到我，然后跟踪我了？  
**国王陛下_正是在下** :当然了，这就是我的职业啊  
**梅有魔法** :我确实住在英国。英格兰。不过我就只能说这么多啦。  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 没关系，我又不是要跟你见面还是干嘛  
**梅有魔法** : 好吧。既然你知道我是gay了，事情有点变了，对吧？  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 不是这样的，跟你是不是gay没关系。不管怎样我都不会想跟网友出去见面的，  
**梅有魔法** : 所以你只是想找个人在网上跟你聊天咯。分手以后这样做也很正常，我觉得。  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 就像我之前说的，这是我一个朋友的主意。我没有其他更好的选择了，所以就想为什么不试试呢  
**梅有魔法** :好吧。来说说你吧，你也在英国吗？  
**国王陛下_正是在下** :嗯。我也在英格兰。  
**梅有魔法** : 哇，我们都在英格兰，这概率得多小啊？  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 大概微乎其微吧  
**梅有魔法** :我就是用了个夸张的修辞手法，你不用真的回答我。  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 哦  
**梅有魔法** : 你是干什么的？  
**国王陛下_正是在下** :我是个程序员。所以我的朋友们才让我通过网络来找对象  
**梅有魔法** : 那你赚的钱应该不少吧？  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 应该算不少吧。我住的房子还不错  
**梅有魔法** : 你一个人住吗？  
**国王陛下_正是在下** :是的……  
**梅有魔法** : 那你一个人要一栋房子干嘛？  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 我也不知道，就塞一些杂七杂八的东西吧  
**国王陛下_正是在下** :那我猜你住在一个破破烂烂的小公寓里？  
**梅有魔法** :一点都不破烂！我的公寓很温馨好不好。  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 对啊对啊，当然了  
**梅有魔法** : 比起城里的土豪住房，我更宁愿舒舒服服住在我的公寓里。  
**国王陛下_正是在下** :所以我现在成了土豪了？  
**梅有魔法** : 你很有钱，所以没错，你就是土豪。  
**国王陛下_正是在下** :我没有那么有钱！  
**梅有魔法** : 跟我比的话你就是有钱人。  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 好吧，那你是做什么的？  
**梅有魔法** :我是个画家。  
**国王陛下_正是在下** :看吧，这就是你的问题所在了  
**梅有魔法** : 我是个画家有什么问题吗？  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 没问题没问题，除非你某天不想住你“温馨”的公寓了，你就有问题了  
**梅有魔法** : 你滚蛋  
**国王陛下_正是在下** :哈哈哈你知道我只是开玩笑吧？我一直想学画画，不过我没有那个艺术细胞  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 你应该给你寄一些你的作品，我很想看一看  
**梅有魔法** :我觉得你不配看我的作品。  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 如果我出钱买呢？  
**梅有魔法** : .诶那我们可以再商量商量。  
**国王陛下_正是在下** :哈哈哈我就知道

       Arthur看了看表，跟这个有趣的男人聊天让他完全忘记了时间。

 **国王陛下_正是在下** : 我得下了，改天再聊？  
**梅有魔法** :嗯，好的。我差不多一直会在后台运行这个程序，你想聊天的时候私戳我就行了。  
**梅有魔法** : 晚安啦土豪。  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 下次聊

       Arthur微笑着合上了他的笔记本电脑。所以，他并没有遇到想象中的女孩儿，也并没有离下一段恋情更进一步，不过至少他交了一个新朋友。


	2. Chapter 2

       有时候Arthur真心觉得Leon是个神经病。  
       “你进过聊天室了，对不对？”Leon从办公室的小格子间上方看着Arthur问道。  
       “你怎么知道的？”  
       “哈，我就知道！”Leon跳到Arthur的桌前，“所以你有找到合适的人吗？”  
       “我就认识了一个男的。”  
       “Arthur，我都不知道你还好这口儿啊。”Leon说着，微微挑起了眉毛看着Arthur。  
       Arthur脸红了，“我没有，我们就是聊聊天，就是 _朋友间_ 的那种。”  
       “嗯哼，所以你打算跟他见面吗？”  
       “Leon，我们就聊过一次，而且不管怎样，我都不会跟他见面的！在这行工作让我充分认识到，跟陌生网友见面可能是最糟糕的事情了。”  
       Leon伸出一根手指摇了摇，“并不是。我认识一个人，他因为电脑被黑了，结果银行卡里所有的钱，连带房子，甚至最后还有孩子，全都没了。”  
       “好吧，那跟网友见面就是第二糟糕的事情，”Arthur说，“再说了，你知道英格兰有多大吗？他可能住在英格兰任何一个角落。”  
       “也有可能他就住在你家街角。”  
       Arthur翻了个白眼，叹口气说道：“快回去工作吧你。”  
***  
       Arthur的周五过得非常规律。他会先回到家，脱掉工作服，倒一杯冰水，然后扑通坐在笔记本电脑前。他是一个收藏了聊天室网址的人，Arthur尽量不去考虑这件事有多可悲。

_梅有魔法邀请您进行私聊_

**国王陛下_正是在下** : 嗨  
**梅有魔法** : 我要跟你说件事

       Arthur知道肯定出了什么事，因为他的这个朋友（他叫他M），打字的时候都没有在句末加句号，他以前都会加的。 **[1]英文原文中是只有M会在打字的时候把每句话首字母大写，而中文里没有大写，所以我把这个设定改成了句末加句号，下文中所有的标点符号都延续这个设定。（如果返回去看第一部分聊天室的情节，就会发现只有M会加句号）**

 **国王陛下_正是在下** : 怎么了？  
**梅有魔法** : 你知道有的时候，如果小孩去商店买东西少拿了几毛钱，店员会放他们一马，那几毛钱就不要了，对吧  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 嗯没错……  
**梅有魔法** : 那你说多大的小孩是可以享受这种待遇的？  
**梅有魔法** : 大概15岁以下？或者17岁？  
**国王陛下_正是在下** :我觉得大概只有到11岁左右吧  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 为什么？  
**梅有魔法** : 就是我今天去买橙汁嘛，发现少带了3角钱，不过别人都说我长得显小，所以我想大概没事吧  
**梅有魔法** :我得先说明我不是故意少带钱的，而且以前有这种情况时，有的好心的老太太也不会跟我计较的  
**梅有魔法** :但是今天这个坏脾气的老头死活不听我解释  
**国王陛下_正是在下** :那啥，你多大了？  
**梅有魔法** : 26啊  
**梅有魔法** :但是这不是重点！  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 那重点是什么？  
**梅有魔法** :重点是现在的人真是好粗鲁啊！  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 粗鲁？真的吗？  
**梅有魔法** : 真的，我跟你说，要不是我哎呦卧槽  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : ？？？  
**梅有魔法** : 我家停电了，我以为还能用几天的  
**国王陛下_正是在下** :这样啊，那我给你寄200磅好了  
**梅有魔法** :你可别  
**梅有魔法** : 我可不要让什么土豪来付我的账单  
**梅有魔法** : 而且我绝对不会给你我的地址！  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 喂我只是想帮你啊  
**梅有魔法** : 好吧  
**梅有魔法** :这样吧，我把我的手机号给你，这样我们就可以发短信了  
**梅有魔法** :等我的笔记本没电了，我们还可以继续聊天  
**国王陛下_正是在下** :你确定你交话费了吗？  
**梅有魔法** :你闭嘴！我都能想象出你在屏幕那边嘲笑我的样子了  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 哈哈哈  
**梅有魔法** :你就赶紧记下我的号码吧，不过不能给我打电话，只能发短信，OK？  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 好的

       他们交换了号码，然后Arthur试着发了一条短信。

_-嘿，你是聊天室里跟我聊天的那个gay吗_

       他几乎立即就收到了回复。

_~你他妈谁啊？我不是你在网上认识的什么基佬，我要报警了！_

       Arthur有点慌，接着生气地在聊天对话框里打字。

 **国王陛下_正是在下** : 你个傻瓜，你给我的号是错的！

       Arthur的手机响了一下。

_~好啦是我啦。吓死你了吧，是不是？_  
_-我要杀了你_  
_~是吗？你要用什么方法杀掉我？_  
_-还没想好，不过大概就是把你的电脑屏幕摔碎，然后彻底毁了你在网上的小生活吧_  
_~得了吧亲爱的，我宁愿被我漂亮的粉色鞋带勒死。_  
_-哈哈哈好吧这样也行_  
_~我天，你真的相信我的鞋带是粉色的？你以为我是哪种gay啊？_  
_-我也不知道，我从来没跟gay做过朋友。话说你电脑还有电吧，我们能不能用电脑聊天啊，电脑键盘更大一点_

**梅有魔法** :正式声明，我绝对不会被粉色鞋带勒死的。  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 声明收到  
**梅有魔法** : 话说你不会去调查我的号码和IP地址吧？  
**梅有魔法** :我知道你在你高级的办公室里能做到这样的事情，万一被我说中了，你可要告诉我啊。  
**国王陛下_正是在下** :对我有点信任啊兄弟，如果你不愿意的话，我是绝不会侵犯你的隐私的  
**梅有魔法** : 好的吧。  
**梅有魔法** : 嗯。  
**梅有魔法** : 你的手机是什么样的啊？  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 呃，为什么问这个？  
**梅有魔法** : 就是想知道一下你是用全键盘打字，还是和所有我认识的人一样用九宫格键盘。  
**国王陛下_正是在下** :奇了怪了，我认识的人都用全键盘  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 看来你居住的环境确实不怎么样啊  
**梅有魔法** : 你可不知道我住的这儿有多糟糕。  
**梅有魔法** : 所以你也用全键盘打字吗？  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 你懂的，我是个土豪嘛，我的通讯工具当然也很高级啦  
**梅有魔法** : 所以为什么你不喜欢发短信呀？  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 因为我的手太大，我按键确实是能按到，只不过每次都是好几个键一起按下去的  
**梅有魔法** : 哈哈，你知道人们怎么说手大的人吧。  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 啊天哪，这就开始了  
**梅有魔法** :手大的人脚也大。那你知道人们怎么说脚大的人吗……  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 停，停在这别说了  
**梅有魔法** :怎么了？我打算说脚大的人心宽呢。  
**梅有魔法** : 你个变态，你以为我要说什么啊？ **[2]英文里有一句If you have big hands and big feet, you will have a big penis.如果一个人手大脚大，那么他的丁丁也大。（这波调戏给满分→_→）**

       他们聊了一个多小时以后，M的笔记本没电了，不过因为Arthur第二天不用上班，所以他们继续聊到了深夜。大概凌晨三点或是三点半的时候，Arthur睡着了。第二天，他差不多过了中午才醒来，这才看到昨晚M的最后一条信息。  
       他问过M，要在自己的通讯录里给他备注什么名字，不过只得到了他“关我屁事，我不在乎”的回答，所以Arthur就给他备注了M。他不知道M会怎么叫他，不过他也不打算问。他们都同意不透露姓名和长相以及任何与此有关的信息。考虑到他们平时聊了那么多私人的事情，双方还是互相不认识比较好。

_M:她是个什么样的人？_

       Arthur往回翻了翻信息，想看看他们昨天聊到哪里了。哦对了，他们昨天在聊彼此的上一段恋情。M跟他讲了前男友Gwaine的事，Arthur昨天刚跟M说到前女友的名字叫Sophia就睡着了。

_-她是个金发女孩_

       过了一阵，没有回复。Arthur想，M应该比他还熬得晚，现在估计还在睡觉。反正已经开始讲了，他决定继续给M发信息。

_-她很漂亮，但不是那种很有攻击性的漂亮，是那种很舒服的美，哎我也不知道怎么表达了_  
_-你知道小女孩那种软萌软萌的感觉吧，超级可爱的_  
_-她就有点那种感觉，不过她并不是小姑娘就是了_  
_-天哪我表达的我自己像个恋童癖，但这是我唯一能想到的对她的描述了，她像个小女孩一样可爱_  
_-而且我觉得她也挺聪明的，虽然她有的时候总干蠢事，或者会问特别傻的问题_  
_-还有就是像我之前说的，她是个金发美女_  
_-现在想想，我也不知道我当时为什么那么喜欢她_  
_-大概就是习惯了她在我身边吧_

       Arthur不打算继续说了。他不想太深入谈论上一段感情，不过M似乎一点都不介意谈论前任。他详细地跟Arthur讲了Gwaine每次是如何在不合适的时候性致大发，然后不管不顾地打扰他画画。但是他们在一起的时候，Gwaine比M赚的钱多，M的艺术事业更像是个副业。有一次，Gwaine又在M完全没那个心情的时候求欢，M让他停下来他还不听，这也就导致了那段关系的结束。  
       Arthur猜想，这大概就是M为什么那么讨厌有钱人的原因了。他可能觉得每个收入还不错的人都是那样趾高气扬，予取予求。在某种程度上来说，确实是这样的，但并不是对每个人都成立。  
       Arthur把手机调成振动放进了口袋里，以防来了信息他听不到。他往开水壶里煮了点茶，然后又坐回了沙发上。  
       抚摸着他手掌下的真皮沙发，Arthur想了想，也许他的房子是有点太奢华了。房子的基本色调是黑色和红色的组合，但是他觉得少了点（就像M会说的）“温馨”的感觉。他的书架上放着他从出生以来的每一本书，还有一张他父母的照片，用一个相框装裱着，相框和照片都已经有点旧了。  
       水开了，他走过去给自己倒了一杯茶，然后回到沙发上，打算看会电视。  
       他大概看了两个小时的糟糕节目，然后他的手机振动了。

_M:听上去是次不太愉快的分手啊。_  
_-我觉得大概就是突然失去一个陪伴很久人的感觉吧。我们在一起很长时间了，感觉就像我从来没有一个人过，而且未来还会和她一直在一起_  
_M:你们在一起多久了？_  
_\- 2年_  
_M:是啊是啊，这时间可真够长的。_  
_-很奇怪，我还有点喜欢你这种挖苦人的口气的_  
_M:嗯……？_  
_-你家什么时候才能来电啊？_  
_M:反正现在是来不了。_  
_-好吧，不过可别为了几个钱就出去卖啊_  
_M:我还真的考虑过，但是我还不够漂亮。_

       Arthur真的一点都不愿意想象这样一幅画面：他想象中天真纯洁的M站在街角，为了几磅就朝着路人摇他的屁股。他逼自己拉回思绪，把注意力集中在刚刚的笑点上：竟然有男人会用“漂亮”这个词来形容自己。

_-也许有天你会长大成为一位美丽的公主，然后和你的白马王子坠入爱河_  
_M:（吸气）你真的这么觉得？！_  
_-哈哈哈你想得美！_  
_M:你个混蛋，鉴于你这种土豪的个性，你大概会征服一个漂亮女孩，然后狠狠地捣进她体内，就像一个英勇的骑士一样_  
_-……你肯定又出门了吧？_  
_M:你怎么知道？_  
_-从你发到我收件箱里的这些下流字眼就能看出来了 **[3]照应前面M会被周围人的说话方式影响自己的表达，Arthur是在调侃M的居住环境不好 ******_ ** ******  
_M:我住的地方也没那么烂吧！不过那群小年轻说话是挺吵的。我现在得去个地方给我的手机充电了，你知道吧，就是把插头插进插座里。 **[4]没错就是隐含大家会联想到的那个污污的意思，又开始调戏了→_→**_  
_-我的天哪你快别说了，别再这样打暗语了_  
_M:不，我就要说。我觉得你挺喜欢的。_

********

       也许他是有点喜欢。不过Arthur可是绝对不会承认的。诶等等，他在网上是匿名的啊，又没人认识他。对哦。

****

_-好吧，那一天最多只能插三次哦_  
_M:成交。_

****


	3. Chapter 3

       一切都发生在两周后。  
       那天是周六晚上，大概就是他们要开始聊天的时候。M在几天前终于交上了电费，他的电脑又可以用了。  
       所以当Arthur的手机响起来的时候，他完全不知道是什么情况。而且那不是短信的提示音，是来电铃声。M在给他 _打电话_ 。  
       这他妈什么情况？  
       “呃，喂？”Arthur接了电话。  
       电话那头没人应答，只能听到床有节奏的嘎吱嘎吱的响声，偶尔还有一两声呻吟。  
       Arthur听了一会，电话那头的呻吟声渐渐变得粗重起来，还带了点呜咽。Arthur的眼睛惊讶地瞪大了，他听到的是M自慰的声音。  
       他应该马上挂掉电话的。显然M不是故意要打给他的，可能他的手无意间按到了“通话”键而不是“信息”键。或者可能……可能……  
       就在他脑内斗争的时候，床嘎吱嘎吱的声音越来越快，Arthur还听到了“啊……啊……”的喘息声。  
       Arthur的手无意识地伸到了自己的下体，他惊讶地发现自己已经硬了。他的手因为紧紧抓着手机都被汗打湿了，手机都差点从手中滑掉。  
       Arthur咽了一口口水。他必须挂掉电话，然后停止他身上发生的这种见鬼的变化，假装什么都没有发生过。  
       “Jesus Fucking _Christ_!”  
       这一定是M高潮了。电话中传来一阵噪音，Arthur在脑海中想象着M的脚趾在手机边因为兴奋而蜷曲的样子。这对消除他的欲望一点帮助都没有，而且Arthur发现自己脑补了更多画面，M的身体，M的背，他的背在床垫上弓起，他的身旁还有一条薄薄的旧毯子。  
       那之后是一阵喘息声。Arthur脑海中有个声音在冲他吼着：“挂掉电话，挂掉电话，挂掉电话！”但是他没有这么做。他一边听着电话那头粗重的喘息声，一边缓缓地抚摸着自己的欲望。  
       不知道是床单、毯子还是什么东西摩擦的声音从电话里传过来，Arthur听到M发现了他的手机正在通话中。  
       “卧槽！”然后是手机掉在木地板上的声音，“喂？”  
       那个声音带着喘息过后的低沉，Arthur的身体又有了反应，他不愿意去想这是为什么。  
       Arthur把电话挂了。

  
_梅有魔法邀请您进行私聊。_

  
       Arthur拒绝了。

 

 **梅有魔法** : 喂， **@国王陛下_正是在下** ，如果你不想聊天室所有人都知道你的电话号码的话，你就赶紧给我接受私聊

 

       不好了，这条消息没有句号。

 

_梅有魔法邀请您进行私聊。_

 

       他只能点击接受。

 

 **梅有魔法** : 你他妈在干嘛？谁说你能给我打电话的？  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 是你给我打的！  
**梅有魔法** : 我没有  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 你自己看看通话记录

       一阵沉默，M在查看通话记录。又是一阵沉默，M在抗拒这个事实。

 **梅有魔法** :这肯定是你的诡计。你绝对黑了我的手机，远程控制或者啥的  
**国王陛下_正是在下** :我为什么要做那种事  
**梅有魔法** : 因为你是个土豪加变态，只要是你肮脏的手能碰到的东西你都想要  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 别那样叫我  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 我不是个土豪，我也不是变态  
**国王陛下_正是在下** :我也没有黑进你的SB手机  
**梅有魔法** :就算你没有，但我可是把你当我的朋友的  
**国王陛下_正是在下** :我是你的朋友啊  
**梅有魔法** :什么朋友会听我……哇整整5分23秒钟啊  
**国王陛下_正是在下** :我是想早点挂电话的  
**梅有魔法** :但是呢？  
**国王陛下_正是在下** :我不知道  
**国王陛下_正是在下** :我没挂掉  
**国王陛下_正是在下** :我大概是，懵逼了什么的吧

       没有回复。一条都没有。他为什么不回复？  
       Arthur两手揪着自己的头发，烦恼的不行。这可太糟了。他跟M的关系比他跟现实中的朋友还要亲密。也许正是因为网络上匿名的关系吧，但这真是一份很棒的友情，M让他的每一天都变得更美好了。  
       然后信息就来了。M的信息。

 **梅有魔法** : 你知道这意味着什么吧？  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 我应该知道吗？  
**梅有魔法** :这次轮到我了。

       Arthur的手机立刻响了起来。M在给他打电话。这次是真的。Arthur接起了电话，但是没有说话，只是把手机放在了他身边的桌子上。

 **梅有魔法** :开始吧。

       Arthur慢慢明白过来了。

 **国王陛下_正是在下** : 你想  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 让我  
**梅有魔法** : 没错。  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 没门  
**梅有魔法** : 这样才公平。  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 但是你那时候不知道我在听，而我现在知道你会听啊  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 绝对不可能  
**梅有魔法** : 我之前对你很客气了，国王陛下。你要是不听的话，整个聊天室真的都要知道你的号码了。

       有那么一阵，Arthur的思绪跑偏了。所以M是这样称呼他的啊，国王陛下？哈，哇哦，这可真让他有点受宠若惊。但是很快，他的思绪又回来了。

 **国王陛下_正是在下** : 我恨你  
**梅有魔法** : 宝贝我也爱你:)

       这句话 _不应该_ 让他的脊椎像过电一样震颤的，电话那头期待的呼吸声也不应该让他感到兴奋的。然而他确实颤抖了。他确实兴奋了。  
       他站起身，脱掉了衣服裤子，然后慢慢坐回到他的椅子上。他简直不敢相信他真的要这么做，但是他的下身确实已经硬的发疼了。  
       当Arthur的手一碰到他敏感的下身时，他不由自主地呻吟出声。不过他马上闭住了嘴，除了皮肤的拍击声，他不会让M听到其他声音的，绝不能让他太满意了。  
       他想象着乳房，他想象着比基尼包裹着的性感臀部，他想象着他和Sophia那次在浴室做爱的情景，他想象着水珠从她的皮肤滑落。  
       他没有想象M呻吟的样子。他没有想象M在床上把床单都揪得乱成一团的样子。他手上的动作越来越快越来越激烈，他绝对没有一直想着M“啊……啊……”的呻吟声。  
       Arthur深吸了一口气，然后就是一声堵在喉咙里的喘息。  
       “只有绝对的变态才会享受听这个吧。”Arthur喃喃自语。电话那边有了动静。

 **梅有魔法** : 我享受。非常享受。

       Arthur还没来得及擦手，电话就挂断了。Arthur绝对能想象到此时此刻电话那头满意的笑声。

 **国王陛下_正是在下** :我现在已经够羞耻了，你高兴了吧  
**梅有魔法** :这个我倒不能确定。要知道，我当时可以要求你开视频通话的，这样我就可以全程欣赏了。我感觉你为了保护你珍贵的隐私，这点小要求你肯定会同意的。  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 你不会这么做的  
**梅有魔法** :我不会的，因为就像你说的，我是你的朋友。看吧，我是个多好的朋友啊！

       Arthur不得不承认，事情确实可能会变得更糟的。

 **国王陛下_正是在下** :好吧，换个话题。你为什么起了这么个用户名啊？  
**梅有魔法** :再换个话题吧，我的用户名跟我的真名有关。  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 一点点提示都没有吗？我一直觉得你大概是小时候玄幻小说看多了  
**梅有魔法** :你愿意这么想我也没意见。  
**梅有魔法** : 你知道我们相处的规则的，只要我们中有一个人讲了关于自己的事情，另一个人也必须做同样的事，这样才公平。  
**梅有魔法** : 不过我 **绝对不会** 是那个先透露隐私的人。  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 这样是挺公平的。跟你说，我的用户名跟我的真名也有点关系  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 这件事我可以告诉你  
**国王陛下_正是在下** :我的名字跟一位国王的名字一样  
**梅有魔法** :哇，那你得多特别啊  
**国王陛下_正是在下** :对吧，你也这么觉得？  
**梅有魔法** :我希望与你同名的这位国王没有你这么自恋。  
**国王陛下_正是在下** :可能吧，我这应该是个新时代产物  
**梅有魔法** : 就是，肯定是的。

       Arthur很高兴，在经历了那么尴尬的事件以后，他们还可以像平常一样聊天。  
***  
       他们什么都聊。他们聊政治，从国内时事聊到世界局势；他们也聊素食主义、伊斯兰教、电影、书籍，还有对于愚蠢的种族主义的看法。他们早就成为了亲密的朋友，虽然他们都不会承认，但是他们的生活已经在围绕着对方打转了。Arthur每天回到家，第一件事就是打开笔记本电脑，然后和那个他仅仅知道用户名是M的人聊上好几个钟头。  
       距离Arthur第一次跟M聊天已经过去半年了，Arthur开始有点崩溃了。他受不了了，每次看到与自己擦肩而过的人，或者是在火车上坐在他旁边的人，就觉得那可能是M，他快被这种想法折磨疯了。  
       他投降。

 **国王陛下_正是在下** :我的名字是Arthur

       没有回复。M要么就是在制造戏剧化的停顿效果，要么就是被这突如其来的消息砸懵了。

 **国王陛下_正是在下** : 我家在诺丁山  
**国王陛下_正是在下** :我有着金头发，蓝眼睛  
**国王陛下_正是在下** :我想跟你见面

       Arthur的心跳加速了。也许他一下子用力过猛了，也许他该先给M一点预警的。

 **梅有魔法** :我一直对金发蓝眼的人没有抵抗力。  
**国王陛下_正是在下** :我是认真的  
**梅有魔法** :我也是。  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 不，说真的，你不懂我的感觉  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 不知道你到底是谁，这点已经快把我折磨疯了  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 你是我最亲密的朋友，但我可能在街上就跟你擦肩而过了  
**梅有魔法** : 对于这点我表示高度怀疑，尤其你还住在诺丁山。  
**梅有魔法** :我住在伦敦东区。

       这可有点让他惊讶。M竟然也在伦敦，虽然他住的地区跟Arthur住的地方有天壤之别。

 **国王陛下_正是在下** : 东区哪里？  
**梅有魔法** : Arthur，别这样。相信我，你不会真的想要见我的。

       M用他的真名叫他了，这让Arthur激动到不行，他的脸上都挂上了一抹傻兮兮的微笑。

 **国王陛下_正是在下** : 我不管。我不只是想要见你，我必须得见你。不然我就要疯了  
**梅有魔法** :哈克尼区。  
**国王陛下_正是在下** :我还要知道更多  
**梅有魔法** : Merlin.  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : Merlin?  
**梅有魔法** : Merlin.  
**国王陛下_正是在下** :你干嘛突然说了一个巫师的名字？  
**梅有魔法** : 这是我的名字，你个傻子。  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 是啊是啊 **[1]这里Arthur还是以为Merlin在开玩笑。**  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 哦卧槽，你的名字真的是Merlin啊  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 这可真是，哇，好的吧  
**梅有魔法** : 还有，我头发是深棕色的，蓝眼睛。  
**梅有魔法** : 哦，对了Arthur  
**梅有魔法** : 你可得好好安排我们的第一次约会。[2]这里Merlin用了date这个词，老铁很稳→_→  
**国王陛下_正是在下** :所以去喝咖啡没问题吧？  
**梅有魔法** : 可以的。

       Arthur有一个约会。和Merlin的约会。Merlin可不是个直男，而且也绝对不是Arthur喜欢的类型。可是为什么，他的心激动地像要从胸腔里跳出来一样呢？


	4. Chapter 4

       Arthur也说不上为什么，但是当他一看到Merlin，他立马就知道这就是他要见的人。大概是因为Merlin皮肤苍白，身材纤瘦，而且看上去对周围的环境无所适从。看他坐在那儿的样子，就好像他知道自己格格不入，但还是要强迫自己坐着，因为他在等人。  
       他在等Arthur。  
       Arthur收起了自己的傻笑，走向那个人。那人有点略显尴尬地坐在桌前，握着面前的茶杯暖手。  
       “Merlin?”  
       黑发男人抬起头来。如果不是Merlin告诉过Arthur他的头发是深棕色，Arthur绝对会觉得那是黑发。Merlin穿了一件深红色的衬衫，领口有黑色的纽扣，一件黑色夹克衫有点微微褪色。他的黑色牛仔裤同样有点褪色，肯定是男装里的最小号，就算这样穿在他身上也有点松松垮垮的。好像这还不够糟一样，他还戴着灰色的无指手套。  
       “Hi.” Merlin盯着他的杯子说。他的声音听上去和那次电话中不一样，这次有点颤抖，声调也偏高。Arthur想他大概是太紧张了。  
       Arthur正想走到桌前坐下来，结果他的脚绊到了什么东西。他低头一看，一个手提电脑包。  
       “对不起，” Merlin的声音小的几乎听不清，“我到哪儿都得带着它，因为可能会有人闯进我家然后偷走电脑，以前就发生过这种事。”  
       Merlin嘬了一小口茶，Arthur发现Merlin不只是有点害羞，他简直害羞的厉害，他现在不是网上那个每句话都要语法正确并且还有句号强迫症的Merlin了。大概是因为不怎么好好吃饭，他身材偏瘦。而且他的声音又那么轻。因为整天钻在他昏暗的公寓里的关系，他的皮肤也显得格外苍白。  
       就是这样一个人，竟然能逼着Arthur电话直播打飞机，这可真是个奇迹啊。  
       “你没事吧？”Arthur问，“你看上去不太舒服的样子。”  
       Merlin抬头瞄了他一眼，然后又低头盯着桌子。“我没事，就是有点冷。”  
       “拿着。”Arthur把外套脱下来递给Merlin。反正他因为要见到这位网友，早就激动地浑身发热了。  
       但是Merlin只是瞪大了眼睛，盯着这件衣服。“我当时……并不是真的……我知道你……我知道你是直的。我说这是个约会只是在跟你开玩笑。”他的脸红了，说出这句话就像快要了他的命一样。  
       “你就赶紧穿上这件该死的衣服吧，Merlin。”  
       Merlin的手略带颤抖地接过衣服，然后快速穿在了身上，好像Arthur马上要改变主意把衣服拿回去一样。这件外套是大红色的，他穿着有点大，所以他把衣服紧紧地拥在身上。Arthur觉得这件衣服很适合他。  
       “谢谢你。”  
       一位女服务员走过来，问Arthur要不要点什么，Arthur什么都没要。她没有询问Merlin就直接把他的杯子拿走了，Merlin只能无助地看着她走远。现在他的手里没有杯子可握着了，他只能茫然地扭动着自己的手指。  
       Arthur受不了了。他受不了Merlin的这种害羞情绪，他受不了Merlin时不时抬头瞥他一眼又赶紧低头，他受不了Merlin被逼着待在这里的尴尬氛围。  
       Arthur把自己的手放在Merlin冰凉的手指上，Merlin抬起头，和Arthur目光接触以后又马上把头低下去。血液迅速冲到了他苍白的脸颊上。  
       “看着我，Merlin。”  
       Merlin抬起头，以一种决然的态度回应着Arthur的目光。Arthur在他那双闪烁的蓝眼睛后面，看到了M，那个又自信又厚脸皮的聊天室常客。  
       “你想离开这里。”  
       这不是个问句。Merlin并没有否认，不过他皱了皱眉，还微微撅了下嘴唇。  
       “去我家吧。”  
       Merlin轻声笑了一下。听到他的笑声，Arthur稍微安下了心。  
       “去你家干嘛？让我在你豪华的房子里更加尴尬？不用了谢谢。”  
       Arthur露出了一个大大的微笑。这才是Arthur认识的那个人，不过他说完这句话立马又钻回了他自己的壳里。  
       “这样你就不用在公共场合表现的像只可怜兮兮的小狗了，”Arthur回答，“而且我家比这儿暖和。”Merlin依旧盯着他，不说话。“我家有WiFi。”  
       Merlin把他的手从Arthur手里抽出来，迅速把椅子往后挪，捡起了自己的电脑包，接着他站起身，把包背在背上。他一句话都没说，只是用力地对Arthur点了点头。  
***  
       “我了个去。”  
       这是他们离开咖啡馆以后Merlin说的第一句话。  
       “还不错吧。”Arthur说着，关上了他们身后的门。  
       Merlin走进去，像个孩子一样四处张望。走到客厅的时候，他停下了脚步，疑惑地指着墙上的一块空白。而一副旧画正靠在那块空白下面的墙上。  
       Arthur脸红了，这是他们见面以来他第一次脸红。“我是想也许我可以……我不知道，也许我可以在这里挂一副你的画。”  
       Merlin瞪大了眼睛，然后缓缓点了点头，接着他转身，继续慢慢参观着Arthur的家。这时Arthur开启了主人模式。  
       “你饿了吗？等等，你别回答。不管你饿不饿我都要喂你点吃的，你瘦的就剩皮包骨头了。”  
       他踢掉了自己的鞋子，然后冲进厨房。他不会做特别丰盛的饭，所以他只是热了热中餐馆的外卖。每个人都喜欢吃这个，不是吗？  
       等Arthur返回客厅的时候，Merlin正尴尬地站在沙发旁边。他已经脱掉了Arthur的外套，还把衣服整整齐齐地挂了起来。  
       Arthur把热过的食物放在茶几上，轻轻笑着说：“你知道你可以坐下的吧。”  
       “噢，谢谢。  
       他慢慢坐在了沙发上，瘦削的膝盖还撞到了茶几。  
       “而且你可以吃东西。”Arthur提醒他。  
       等不到Arthur的下一步指示，Merlin就自己把身体往前探，开始埋进那碗米饭里。  
       “慢点吃，很烫。”  
       Merlin只是发出了一声咕哝，继续在口中大嚼特嚼。Arthur在一旁满足的看着这幅有趣的画面。突然，Merlin丢开叉子，开始在身上到处摸索着。  
       “妈蛋，到底在哪儿啊。”Merlin轻声嘀咕。  
       Merlin身上有很多口袋，他好不容易才找到手机。他把手机拿出来，振动的声音更大了。他瞄了一眼手机屏幕，然后解锁，迅速回复信息，接着把手机丢回口袋，继续埋头大吃。  
       整套动作一气呵成，大概只用了七秒钟。Arthur猜想，Merlin可能实在是太害羞了，所以他只擅长非语言的沟通方式。  
       “是你朋友吗？”Arthur问他。  
       Merlin咽下一大口饭，然后点点头。Arthur以为他会开口说点什么，但是Merlin一句话都没说。  
       Merlin的手机又响了，这一次他回复的比上一次要长一点。他刚把手机关上，结果它又响了起来，Merlin发出了一声哀叹。  
       “看起来你很受欢迎嘛。”Arthur笑着说。  
       Merlin用一种“你认真的吗”的眼神看了Arthur一眼，然后生气地在手机上打字。过了一会，Arthur的手机响了一声，Merlin在旁边咒骂了一声。

_M:所有人都别他妈给我发信息了！_

       Arthur轻轻笑了出声，开始回复，Merlin不安地看着他。

_-你群发的时候忘记屏蔽我了_

       Arthur看到Merlin的眉毛微微皱了起来，要不是因为他一直这样近距离地看着Merlin，他肯定注意不到。

_M:这种事发生的概率很高的。_   
_-你看上去确实挺显小的_   
_M:对吧？就这样上次那个老混蛋因为几毛钱都不肯放我走。我跟你说这肯定是个阴谋，全都是政（不会和谐吧我有点方）府政策的错。_   
_-他大概以为你想用那点钱去买海洛因还是什么的吧。你太瘦了，再加上你的黑眼圈，看上去可不像什么正经人。_   
_M:跟我邻居一比，我简直像个圣人一样。_   
_M:你家WiFi密码是多少？_   
_-草泥马的密码（ fucKPassw0rds）_   
_M:我现在可真搞不懂你了。 **[1]Arthur自己说不喜欢聊天室那些脏话，结果WiFi密码又用了脏话，所以Merlin这么说。**_

       Arthur笑了起来，他站起身，打算把饭盒拿进厨房，Merlin正忙着联网。Arthur的手刚刚碰到饭盒，Merlin的手就伸了出来，好像他是想阻止Arthur，他的头轻轻摇了摇。  
       “已经没有了。”  
       好像要证明Arthur错了一样，Merlin用叉子的侧边仔细的刮着饭盒，然后盛起满满一大口饭塞进嘴里，他一直刮到饭盒里一粒米都不剩了才停下来。  
       他把空空的饭盒放在桌上，然后继续输入WiFi密码。Arthur把空饭盒拿进厨房，丢进垃圾桶，这时他又收到一条消息。

_M:我能看看你的电脑吗？_

       “过来。”Arthur叫唤着Merlin。  
       他听到客厅传来了沙沙的声响，Merlin站起来，穿过走廊，他们在厨房门口碰面了。Merlin的眼睛瞪得大大的，有点害怕的看着他。他紧紧抓着电脑包的带子，手指关节都发白了。  
       Arthur竖起一根手指，指了指上面，“电脑在楼上我的房间里。”  
       “那算了吧。”Merlin嘟囔着。  
       “就爬几级台阶而已，又不会要了你的命。”  
       Merlin默默地跟在Arthur身后上楼。他连爬楼梯都没有声音。Arthur一想到他的屁股正对着Merlin的脸就觉得有点好笑，不过他很快把这个想法赶出了脑海。  
       “有点乱。”Arthur局促不安地说。Merlin只是耸耸肩，然后跟着他走了进去。  
       Merlin第一眼就看到了床。这床真的 _超级大_ 。一扇窗户正对着门口，床和床头柜在左边，书桌在右边。书桌上堆满了废纸，桌子中间放着一台铬银色的笔记本电脑。  
       “电脑也不是一直在这儿放着。”Arthur说，“有的时候我也把它拿到楼下用——喂，你在干什——”  
       Merlin像被火烧到一样，赶紧把他拿起来的废纸团丢开。  
       Arthur把纸从地上捡起来。“其实也没什么，这反正也没用了。”他把它递给Merlin，然后扫视了一下他的桌面。“说实话，这里的大部分东西都该扔了。”  
       Merlin一脸困惑地看着纸上的编码，Arthur饶有兴趣地盯着他。  
       “我不知道这个程序是写来干什么的了。我从来不注解程序，这已经快把我的同事都逼疯了。”Arthur说。他指着一大片看上去很高端的代码说，“这个看上去很复杂，其实只是用来检索用户的输入内容然后再进行解析的。” **[2]编程完全外行，我也不知道Arthur说的是啥意思，就字对字翻译了_(:зゝ∠)_如果有哪里用词不当烦请指出（鞠躬**  
       “哈哈哈。”Merlin连笑声都是那么轻。不过，他苍白的脸上咧着一个大大的笑容，甚至眼睛里都带着一丝笑意。  
       “什么事这么好笑？”Arthur问着，自己也跟着微微笑了起来，虽然他并不知道在笑些什么。  
       “这都是乱写的吧。”  
       “才不是！我很确定无论这属于哪一个程序，它肯定都很重要。”  
       “嗯。”听上去Merlin根本不感兴趣。他看看那些纸，又看看Arthur，“我能不能……”  
       “你在逗我吗？”Arthur笑了，“全都拿走吧，省的我下楼了。”  
       Merlin转了转眼珠，接着拉开了电脑包的一个口袋，只放进去那一张纸，然后又把包拉好了。  
       Arthur的电脑响了一下。Arthur推动了一下无线鼠标，结束了电脑的屏幕保护状态。  
       Leon给他发了一封邮件。他不知道为什么要打开它，不过他打开看到里面的内容后，开始哈哈大笑。

_离开你的宝贝电脑一会，今晚跟我们出来玩吧。我知道你已经号几个月没有做过爱做的事了。_

       在文字下面是一家脱衣舞俱乐部的广告，广告上是摆出各种刺激姿势的半裸女郎。Arthur在快速回复邮件的时候还一直在笑。

_今晚不行，我很忙。而且我不是忙着在聊天室聊天。你们好好玩吧_

       Arthur点击发送，然后关了电脑，这样它就再也不会打扰到他们俩了。  
       “不好意思，都是我的白痴同事，又想叫我出去玩。”Merlin的眼神充满了笑意。Arthur看出来Merlin在嘴里咬着脸颊来防止自己笑出声。“来吧，给我看看你的电脑。”Arthur试着跟Merlin说。  
       Merlin打开背包，拿出了电脑。他的电脑比Arthur想象的要大，看起来很贵的样子，而且很重。没想到这么瘦的人能背着这么个大家伙到处跑。  
       Merlin把他的电脑举起来让Arthur看。“去把它插上呗。”Arthur提议。  
       Arthur把自己的电脑拔掉，放在了床上。Merlin给他的电脑插上了网线，然后开机。  
       这台电脑的开机速度比Arthur的还快，Arthur十分惊奇。Merlin也许会穿旧旧的衣服，住着“温馨”的公寓，但是他一定不会在电脑上省钱。那么问题又来了，这也许不是件好事。  
       Merlin登录了聊天室。Arthur又一次为他的打字速度所折服。倒不是说Arthur打字不快，他毕竟是个程序员。但是Merlin的手像流水一样从键盘上滑过，每个键都敲击的十分确定。他打字简直就是一种艺术。  
       Merlin后退了一步，好让Arthur可以欣赏他的桌面。他的桌面非常干净简洁，而且图标也排列的很整齐。然后突然间，感觉有一千个聊天窗口同时跳了出来。  
       Merlin哀嚎了一声，开始一个一个关掉它们，但这些窗口总是关掉又弹出来，他只能开始进行一系列的回复，Arthur看得更惊叹了。  
       “我等会再跟你聊”-回车-alt F4，“我等会再跟你聊”-回车-alt F4。他一直在不停回复他们，最后终于没人打扰他了。  
       Merlin叹了一口气，直起身子，微微有些脸红地看着Arthur，喃喃说道，“不好意思啊。”  
       但是Arthur只是耸耸肩，“没关系，其实还挺逗的。”  
       就在这时，Merlin的手机开始振动了。他无奈地呻吟一声，把手机掏出来，当看到号码的一刻，Merlin倒抽了一口气。  
       “我得接一下这个电话。”他说。这是Merlin今天说话最大声也最慌张的一次。  
       “当然，没问题，你接吧。”Arthur回答道。  
       Merlin害羞的声音又回来了，“我就，嗯，去楼下几分钟。”他几乎是跑出房间，冲到楼下的。  
       Arthur立刻开始行动了。他掏出自己的钱包，拿出两百磅，把它塞进了Merlin放那张纸的同一个口袋里。他刚放好，就听到Merlin的电脑响了一声，Arthur抬头看了看。


	5. Chapter 5

       Arthur看到了Merlin的Skype消息。Merlin用Skype？这可有点……好吧，这也不奇怪，只是Arthur之前从没想到。Merlin看上去不是那种会用实名聊天软件的人。  
       他不应该偷看的。可是Merlin还在楼下，而Arthur又好奇得不行。  
       那是一个叫Gwen的人发的消息。

 **Gwen (14:39)** : 好消息啊Merlin！

       不知怎么的，Arthur觉得直接发“我等会再跟你聊”有点不太好，所以他什么都没发，只是把Merlin的在线状态改成了隐身。但是这个叫Gwen的人不吃这一套。

 **Gwen (14:41)** : Merlin，我认真的。有人想买你的画！！！！

       Arthur咬着嘴唇陷入了沉思。这确实是个好消息，想必Merlin不会介意……

 **Merlin (14:43)** :嗨，Merlin在打电话，等一下我一定会告诉他的  
**Gwen (14:43)** : 你是？  
**Merlin (14:43)** : 他的朋友  
**Gwen (14:45)** : ？？？  
**Merlin (14:46)** :我觉得我这样上他的号不太好，所以你能不能就相信我一下。他现在在楼下，我等会肯定会告诉他的  
**Gwen (14:47)** : 好吧。

       谢天谢地，她下线了。  
       Arthur从房间里出来，然后静悄悄地走到楼下。他能听到Merlin的声音，既洪亮又清晰，就像他之前跟Arthur打电话的时候一样。  
       “我还 _没画完_ ，这就是原因，”Merlin几乎在冲着电话那头吼了，“你试着让她买其他的画呀，比如森林那张，或者春天那幅……我不管，那幅画怎么也得再过几周才能完成……是吗，那幅画有什么特殊的啊，她非得买那副？……我他妈才不关心她家客厅！……我还有其他的画，完全都是同样大小的啊……嗯……嗯……哼，那去她的吧，我不需要她的钱！……等等，她出多少？……我的老天爷啊，这可真挺多的……好吧，我——我尽力吧，好吗？……嗯……好，好，拜拜。”  
       Merlin挂掉了电话，接着Arthur走进客厅，Merlin一转身看到他，差点吓得蹦起来。  
       “噢，嗨，”他轻声说，“我不知道，嗯，你下来了。”  
       “有人想买你的画？”Arthur问。Merlin不说话，只是点点头。“好事啊，对了，有人，嗯，给你电脑发了一条消息。那人好像是叫Gwen？她也说有人想买你的画。”  
       Merlin抽了一口气，抬起眼睛看着Arthur，“真的吗？”  
       “真的。她下线了，不过我跟她说了我会告诉你，”Arthur说，“你不介意吧？”  
       “没事没事，不介意。谢谢你啦。”  
       他们返回楼上卧室，Merlin直接奔到了他的电脑前。  
       “我能不能……？”Merlin指着电脑椅问。  
       “当然了，可以可以，你随意就好。”  
       Merlin开始点击登录，Arthur就拿着自己的电脑坐在了床上。过了一会，Arthur听到Merlin发出了不满的声音，肯定是他不满意对方给他的价格。  
       Arthur打开聊天窗口，邀请Merlin进入私聊。

 **国王陛下_正是在下** :坏消息？  
**梅有魔法** : 他们想买的那幅画可要比他们的报价值钱多了，光是材料都差不多得花那么多钱。  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 替你感到遗憾

       这时，Arthur看到了一副有趣的场景：Merlin坐在电脑椅上，对着电脑屏幕耸了耸肩。Arthur在想，Merlin一个人在哈克尼的公寓里时，是不是也会这样无意识地做出一些肢体反应呢。

 **梅有魔法** :至少有人对我的画感兴趣。接下来就希望有更多人来买我的画。  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 希望如此

       Merlin的电脑屏幕又出现了一大堆聊天窗口，他轻松自如地在各个窗口中切换，Arthur在旁边都看得入迷了。所有Merlin之前说“过会再聊”的人都开始回来找他了。  
       Merlin的手机也开始振动了，他拿出手机开始一一回复。他在电脑和手机之间也同样切换自如。这幅场景简直令人惊叹。这个害羞的大男孩，在公共场合说话就像只小老鼠一样轻，在网络上却能让这么多人因为他的上线而疯狂。  
       Merlin在聊天时表现得也很生动。虽然Arthur坐在床上，只能看到Merlin的后脑勺，但他还是发现，Merlin会对所有的对话做出反应，比如微微偏头，轻轻一笑，或者是微微抽一口冷气。  
       要不是Arthur给Merlin发了一条消息，Merlin早就已经忘掉自己身处何处了。

 **国王陛下_正是在下** :我有个比较私人的问题想问你  
**梅有魔法** : 那我就有一个比较私人的回答可以告诉你。  
**国王陛下_正是在下** :你是怎么知道自己是gay的？

       Merlin肯定在咯咯发笑，虽然Arthur听不到笑声，但是他能看到Merlin的身体正随着无声的笑发抖。Arthur突然有点后悔了。

 **梅有魔法** : 嗯就是，我发现我的同学都开始对女孩子感兴趣了，想亲她们什么的。  
**梅有魔法** : 我一直不能理解，因为我想亲的是男孩子。所以我就告诉我妈了，然后她给我解释了原因。大概就是这样吧。  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 你告诉你妈了？那会儿你多大啊？  
**梅有魔法** :八岁，也可能九岁吧。反正是很久之前的事了。  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 哇  
**梅有魔法** : 你怎么突然对这个问题感兴趣了？

       Arthur好一阵都没有回答，他只是盯着Merlin不断回复其他的网友。Arthur舔了舔发干的嘴唇，重重吞了一口口水，然后鼓起勇气。

  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 假如啊，假如，有个人，从小到大一直都是直的，结果突然开始对同性有想法了  
**国王陛下_正是在下** :你懂的，就是想知道亲他，或者上他是什么感觉  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 或者甚至被他上是什么感觉  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 当然这都是假设啊  
**梅有魔法** : 当然。  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 那你怎么说？

       有那么一会，Merlin的手指完全僵住了。虽然还有无数个窗口不断弹出来等着他回复，但他一个都没理。他正专心考虑着要怎么回答。

 **梅有魔法** :我觉得吧，这个假想的主人公应该试着看点GV，然后看看感觉如何。  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 那如果这个人已经这样做了呢？  
**梅有魔法** : 那就要看这个人的反应了。他看GV感觉兴奋吗？  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 我们就假设他很兴奋吧  
**梅有魔法** : 那这不是很明显了吗？  
**国王陛下_正是在下** :我也觉得很明显了  
**梅有魔法** : 但是？  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 好吧再来一个新的假设情况  
**梅有魔法** : 你说。  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 假设，有个人觉得他喜欢上了一个人  
**国王陛下_正是在下** :他完全没办法把视线从那个人背后挪开，还一直幻想着亲吻那个人的脖颈会是什么感觉  
**国王陛下_正是在下** :他真的很努力地想控制自己，告诉自己一定不要站起身来，走过去吮吸那个人的脖子。因为他不知道那个人会不会喜欢他这样做，他也不知道他俩算是什么关系  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 当然这也是假设

       Arthur的手不由自主地发抖，他发现Merlin的手也是一样。

 **梅有魔法** :他不应该一直纠结于他们是什么关系。只要他想做这件事，而且这件事的感觉很对，那他就应该大胆去做。  
**梅有魔法** : 而且如果他不试试的话，他永远都不知道那个人会不会喜欢他这样做。  
**国王陛下_正是在下** :好吧，但万一那个人之前说的很清楚，他觉得所有想要什么就要什么，从来不问别人意见的人都是人渣，该怎么办？  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 而且他不想就因为“大胆去做”而失去一段友谊，怎么办？  
**梅有魔法** : 这个假设情况真的太复杂了吧。

       该死的……Merlin是在笑吗？

 **国王陛下_正是在下** : 确实，有点复杂  
**梅有魔法** :我觉得那得看他们做了多久的朋友了。  
**梅有魔法** : 而且这个问题其实很难说，因为每个人的性格都不一样，答案可能会不同。  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 所以你是说，我假设的这个人最好不要轻举妄动吗？

       Merlin笑得真的很大声，他几乎已经笑倒在键盘上了。Arthur没忍住也轻笑了几声，不过他努力镇定了下来。

 **梅有魔法** : 是啊这正是我要表达的意思。  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 哇，你是认真的吗？  
**梅有魔法** : 还好这都是假设，对吧？  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 是的

       Merlin去继续回复他电脑屏幕上不断闪现的聊天窗口了，而Arthur正努力把视线从Merlin后颈上一撮呈V形的头发上拉回来，防止他不由自主地又去看Merlin的脖子。  
       他才没有想走到Merlin身边，把手从他的领口探进去，一直伸到衬衣里面。他也没有想亲吻Merlin丰润又粉红的嘴唇。他更没有想Merlin会多迅速地变成他认识的那个自信的M，把自己推倒在床上以后迅速骑在自己的身上。  
       尽管并没有想着这些事情，Arthur也已经半硬了。他完蛋了。他从口袋里拿出手机，从背后给Merlin拍了一张照片，照片里有Merlin的后脑勺，脖颈还有后背。他的手机没有足够的像素能照出Merlin的美，但是这样也足够了。

 **国王陛下_正是在下** : 嘿Merlin  
**梅有魔法** : 嗯？  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 我可以加你为Skype好友吗？  
**梅有魔法** : 当然了，不过为什么呀？  
**梅有魔法** :聊天室私聊已经不能满足你了？  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 这是一部分原因吧  
**国王陛下_正是在下** :还有就是我能更容易的知道你在不在线，而且你知道的，我可能偶尔想跟你视频通话

       Arthur真希望他能直接忽略掉第二句话，但是这些字都明明白白显示在了屏幕上，可以来来回回翻看个无数遍。

 **梅有魔法** : 你为什么想跟我视频啊？

       Merlin微微把头偏向一侧，Arthur都能想象出他也一定挑起了眉毛。

 **国王陛下_正是在下** : 当然是我就可以看见你啦  
**梅有魔法** : 我知道，可是你为什么想看见我啊？  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 你说的好像你觉得自己很丑一样

       Merlin故意没有回复，转而去回复其他消息了。

 **国王陛下_正是在下** :我的天哪，你真的觉得自己长得丑啊  
**梅有魔法** :我可没说 **[1]这里又没有标点符号啦**  
**国王陛下_正是在下** :你是没说，但你的沉默说明了一切  
**梅有魔法** : 我的沉默什么都不能说明  
**梅有魔法** : 你的假设还说明了你没勇气呢  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 好吧好吧，忘掉我说的关于视频的事吧。但不管怎样我联系你都会方便些  
**梅有魔法** :好吧。

       他们交换了Skype账号，然后Arthur立马加了Merlin。

 **Arthur** : 看吧，我觉得这样好多了  
**Merlin** : 兄弟，你开心就好。  
**Arthur** : 真是不好意思，在咖啡馆约会可不是个好的开始啊  
**Merlin** : 没关系，现在这样也挺好的。  
**Arthur** :哈哈哈这就是我们每天的日常啊  
**Merlin** :啊是的，但是现在我们都在彼此眼前啊  
**Arthur** : 你根本不开口说话  
**Merlin** : 我说的。

       Arthur于是开口问：“你最喜欢什么颜色？”  
       Merlin跳了起来，电脑椅都往后退了一点，“绿-绿色。”这次他的声音偏低，就像那次的电话小意外一样，还带着一点点抖。

 **Merlin** : 你呢？

       Arthur开口回答：“红色。”

 **Arthur** :我希望你多说点话，我喜欢你的声音  
**Merlin** : 那谢谢啦？  
**Arthur** : 你这个问句是怎么回事？不知道怎么接受别人的表扬？  
**Merlin** :只是以前从来没有人夸过我的声音好听而已。  
**Arthur** :如果你多说点话肯定有人会夸你的  
**Merlin** : 我会认真考虑这点的。  
**Arthur** : 请务必好好考虑

       Merlin的手机又振动了，这次他看了一眼以后，低声地发出了咒骂。

 **Merlin** : 我得走了。  
**Arthur** :怎么了？  
**Merlin** : 很显然，我的一对朋友要结婚了  
**Arthur** : 哇，你有朋友的啊？就是那种活着的，会呼吸的朋友？  
**Merlin** : 哈哈哈，你闭嘴！是啊我有一些朋友。好吧就三个。我猜你大概有四个。不过吧，我朋友Lancelot刚刚向我另一个朋友Gwen求婚了，如果我因为没参加他们办的晚宴还是什么的就失去我为数不多的朋友，那我可太惨了。  
**Arthur** : 好吧那我们以后再聊

       现在的情况有点诡异。Merlin明明就在Arthur旁边，他们还是像其他网友那样在对话框结束了对话。Arthur看着Merlin把电脑关机，收好，然后他跟在Merlin身后下了楼。  
       “今天能跟你见面，我很高兴。”Arthur为Merlin打开门说道。  
       “嗯。”Merlin点了点头。  
       Merlin转身要走，这时，Arthur的身体不听使唤地做出了行动。Arthur伸出手，他的指尖从Merlin的后脖颈轻轻刷过。  
       Merlin惊得跳了起来，他继续往前走着，边走边回头看了Arthur一眼，直勾勾地盯着Arthur的眼睛。Merlin的眼里有着一抹闪闪的光辉，Arthur发誓他看到了Merlin唇边的隐约笑意。


	6. Chapter 6

       过了一周，Arthur才敢试着在Skype上跟Merlin通话。结果这次通话给了Arthur不小的意外收获。  
       那天是周日，刚刚早上十点钟。Arthur不知道Merlin到底有没有起床，不过他看到Merlin是在线状态，就试着点击了一下“视频通话”按钮。他其实真的没有太多期待，只是想单纯试试。  
       几乎是一瞬间，Merlin的图像就出现在了Arthur的电脑屏幕上。他没穿上衣，胡子也没刮，头发还是刚起床以后乱蓬蓬的样子。不过Arthur这边的摄像头是关着的，所以Merlin没有看到他。没想到Merlin真的接受了他的视频邀请，Arthur震惊得一句话都说不出来。  
       “唉，不好意思啦国王陛下，但是这实在是太早了。拒绝，拒绝，拒绝。什么鬼——天哪这群人真是没个消停。”  
       过了一阵Arthur才反应过来：Merlin肯定是在快速关闭一大堆窗口的时候，错误点击到了“接受视频通话”，他以为自己点的是“拒绝视频通话”。不过讲道理，这两个按键确实离得有点近。  
       Arthur应该马上挂断的。但他没有。他选择继续看下去。  
       Arthur看着视频里的Merlin：因为刚刚醒来，他的眼底有着淡淡的阴影；他光裸的肩膀上还起了一排鸡皮疙瘩。Merlin不由自主地抖了一下，这才注意到自己太冷了。他离开了电脑面前，于是Arthur得以看到了Merlin公寓的全貌。那其实更像是一间工作室。  
       视频画面的右下方，是放在木地板上的一张大号床垫。左边是画架，正前方是一张扶手椅，椅子后面是一个衣柜。看了一会以后，Arthur在脑海中拼凑起了画面外的部分：浴室和小厨房都在左边，大门在右边。  
       这就是Merlin公寓的全部家当了：一张床，一台电脑，还有画架。  
       Merlin打着哈欠从厕所走出来，走到衣柜前面拿出了一件旧的黑T恤。他闻了闻那件衣服，接着就把它套上了，然后他离开了画面走进了厨房。Arthur从声音大概判断出来Merlin是在煮咖啡。        Arthur窝回自己的椅子里，舒舒服服地盯着屏幕看。他真的很想知道，Merlin不跟网友聊天打趣的时候都在干什么呢？  
       当Merlin重新出现在画面中的时候，他的手里多了一个灰色的马克杯。他坐在了那把旧椅子上，把右脚抬起来，放在了支撑着电脑的不知道什么东西上。他一边小口喝着咖啡，一边盯着画面外右边的一个地方看，Arthur猜那个方向一定有一扇窗户。  
       Merlin喝完了咖啡，然后点击了一下电脑上的什么东西。Arthur想着Merlin肯定会看到这通正在进行的视频通话，然后又要抓到自己做不该做的事情了，但是突然间音乐响起来了，Merlin也站了起来。  
       他走到左边，从地上捡起了一幅画放在了画板上。看起来这幅画已经快要完成了。Merlin四处走动着拿他的颜料和画笔，然后又走向画板，开始画画。偶尔他会说一句“啊 _我的天哪_ ，别是这首。”，然后走到电脑前按下右方向键切歌。  
       有时候，如果Merlin对某首歌很熟悉的话，他甚至会跟着哼唱。Arthur有好几次发现自己在屏幕前笑得像个傻子一样。Merlin的声音其实真的很好听，低沉中带着让人安心的感觉。Arthur真想让这样的声音一直围绕在身边。  
       Merlin差不多画了快半个小时以后，Arthur才再次想起来，该挂掉这通视频通话了。这样偷窥别人是不对的，毕竟Merlin以为他现在是自己一个人在家。换位思考一下，如果被偷窥的是自己，Arthur肯定是会生气的。  
       但是他真的会生气吗？如果偷窥他的是Merlin，难道他不会因此而有点沾沾自喜吗？  
       Arthur还没来得及仔细考虑这个问题，他的思绪就被Merlin打断了。Merlin放下画笔，朝着电脑走过来。幸亏他并不是要关电脑，他只是伸手拿了放在那后面的电脑包。Arthur看着Merlin拿出了从他家带回来的那张纸，接着他看到，Merlin的眼睛瞪大了，因为Merlin看到了他包里的其他东西。  
       Arthur之前还以为，Merlin早就已经发现他给Merlin包里塞的钱了，但是显然，Merlin从回来以后就没有好好翻过他的包。  
       Merlin把包丢在地上，手里紧紧攥着那两百磅。纸币在空中随着他的手微微颤抖着，最终飘落到了地上。  
       “那个卑鄙的混蛋，”Merlin轻声骂着，但是他的脸上却是一个含泪的微笑，“那个卑鄙的土豪、双性恋 _大混蛋_ 。” **[1]双性恋这里并不十分准确，原文用的是bi-curious这个词，不同于两种性别都喜欢的双性恋，它指的是异性恋/同性恋对他们不喜欢的那个性别产生性冲动的现象。因为没找到对应的中文词汇我就翻译成双性恋了。附一段bi-curious的wikipedia解释：Bi-curious is a phenomenon in which people of a heterosexual or homosexual identity who, while showing some curiosity for sexual activity with a person of the sex they do not favor, distinguish themselves from the bisexual label.**  
       Arthur的眉毛皱了起来。在Merlin心里他真的就是这种人吗？  
       Merlin轻轻笑了，声音发抖，然后这个笑声渐渐变成了爆发式的哈哈大笑。  
       “我一定要——我一定要——”他四处找着。“这次又在哪儿啊？”他在找他的手机。等他终于找到了以后，他开始飞快地打字。紧接着，Arthur听到了自己的手机响了起来。  
       Arthur笑着看向自己的手机屏幕。

_M:你太过分了，你个自以为是的土豪大混蛋。_

       Arthur笑了，虽然Merlin的短信看上去很生气的样子，但他能从视频里看到，Merlin明显是开心的表情。

 _-我什么都没拿呀_  
_M:可你还是侵犯我的隐私了。_

       Arthur笑得更开心了，瞬间自信满满。

 _-你闭嘴吧，我知道你其实挺开心的_  
_M:是吗？你怎么知道的？_  
_-因为我又一次侵犯你的隐私了_

       视频画面里，Merlin抬起了一边的眉毛。

_-看你的电脑_

       Merlin看了眼电脑，又趴在电脑上仔细观察了一会，什么都没发现。Arthur翻了个白眼。

_-往上看_

       Merlin抬起目光，直勾勾地盯住了摄像头，Arthur在这样强烈的目光下不由颤了颤。  
       然后Merlin倒抽了一口气，生气地在键盘上打字。

 **Merlin** : 这么长时间你一直在头盔我 **[2]原文youve been watching me this hole tiem，Merlin太生气了，把whole time都打错了，所以这里也处理成了错别字。而且这里Merlin又没有首字母大写了哟。**  
**Arthur** :是你自己点的接受视频好不好  
**Merlin** : 但是我 **不知道啊** ，而且你就像个变态一样坐在那儿看着我，一句话都不说  
**Arthur** :我喜欢你的声音  
**Merlin** : 你说什么  
**Arthur** : 你唱歌的时候。很好听

       Merlin目瞪口呆地看着电脑屏幕。过了一会，他脸红了， 然后轻轻笑了一下。

 **Merlin** :我真是对你无语了。这可快算跟踪狂了你知道吧。  
**Arthur** : 但你到现在都还没关摄像头呀

就这样，Merlin的图像立马消失了。Arthur后悔死了，他希望自己没说那句话，哪怕这样做才是正确的。

 **Merlin** :哇，快一个小时了。  
**Arthur** :对不起啊  
**Merlin** :我还是挺庆幸我这次没有裸奔或者是处在什么别的尴尬情形下  
**Arthur** :太遗憾了

       Arthur在想什么啊！他现在不是匿名了，不能说这种话的啊！实际上即使是他还匿名的时候，他也不敢说这么厚颜无耻的内容。但是这条消息就因为这么一冲动已经发出去了。  
       Merlin也同样感到了困惑。

 **Merlin** :你是喝多了吗？你肯定是喝酒了吧？  
**Arthur** :我们就把这事忘了吧，天哪我真是不敢相信我给你发了那句话  
**Merlin** : Arthur，你想和我一起出去吗？我的意思是，真正的约会？

       Arthur心跳极速加快，他感觉他的心大概已经快蹦到嗓子眼了。

 **Arthur** :我觉得我想  
**Merlin** :你听好，我可不是你试验自己性取向的实验对象。  
**Arthur** :我知道。我是真的想和你出去。我确定  
**Merlin** :好吧  
**Arthur** :真的吗？  
**Merlin** :嗯，不过这次让我来选地点吧。


	7. Chapter 7

       Merlin想去斯皮塔佛德的一个酒吧。那儿又挤又吵，完全不像是Merlin的品味。Arthur还以为Merlin会喜欢更安静的地方，然而并不是这样。现在，Arthur正尴尬地站在酒吧里找人，那个人他只真正见过一次面，算上视频也仅仅才看到过两次。

_M:这儿可不是“那种”酒吧，所以你没必要这么紧张。_   
_-你看到我了？_   
_M:这种滋味不好受吧，嗯？_   
_-什么滋味？_   
_M:就是知道自己被人偷窥的滋味呀。_   
_-你还在介意那次的事吗？_   
_M:对啊。_   
_M:往左转。_

       Arthur转身在人群中搜寻着，但是他怎么也找不到那个面色苍白的黑发男人。

_M:是另一边，你个蠢蛋。_

       噢，他在那儿，Merlin一个人坐在大概是酒吧最黑暗的那个角落里。Arthur走了过去，坐在了Merlin对面的椅子上。他真心希望这次约会不要重复上次的惨剧，希望Merlin不要再那么害羞和尴尬了。  
       “我肯定是有点受虐狂的潜质，才会想跟每天羞辱我的人约会。”Arthur说了这么一句话当开场白。这绝对是他在这个场合能说出的最蠢的话，Arthur默默自责着。  
       Merlin扬起一边的嘴角笑了笑，然后开始往手机里打字。

_M:我听不清你说什么，这儿太吵了。_

       “是啊，我知道。然而像你这种声音这么小的人，最喜欢到这种挤得要死的地方了。”Arthur回答道。  
       Merlin皱了皱眉，接着打字。

_M:我说话的方式一点问题都没有。现在你能不能稍微友好点，主动给我买一杯喝的呗。_

       Arthur笑着依了他，“那么Merlin，你要不要喝点什么？”  
       Merlin的嘴唇在动，但是当然Arthur一个字都没听到。  
       “你说什么？”Arthur靠得近了点。  
       “一大杯啤酒。”  
       Arthur没注意到Merlin也同样往他这边凑了凑，所以Merlin的吐息溜进了他的耳朵，再加上Merlin软软柔柔天鹅绒似的声音，使得Arthur愉悦地战栗了一下。  
       Arthur吞了一口口水，僵硬地点点头，然后恍恍惚惚地去点单了。他晕的根本想不起来自己平时喝什么，所以他点了两杯啤酒。等到他终于回到座位的时候，他已经没有在想Merlin的声音了，他没有想着那声音像手指一样温柔地爱抚着他的皮肤。他基本上没在想了。  
       Merlin向他点点头表示感谢，然后结结实实地喝了一大口。  
       “今晚怎么不见你的笔记本电脑啊？”Arthur问他。他记得Merlin说过为了防止被偷所以到哪儿都得带着它。  
       Merlin伸手从桌子下面拿出了电脑包，然后把包带挂在了桌子上。

_M:我今晚可要好好看着它，所以你可别想着把什么东西塞进去。_

       听到这句话，Arthur差点被一口啤酒呛到，Merlin仰首哈哈大笑。

_M:你个死变态，我说的时候根本没有想到那层意思！_

       Merlin又开始在手机上输入着什么，不过他中途改变了主意，又快速按着删除键全都删掉了。最后他只是摇了摇头，轻轻笑了起来。

       “什么啊？你打算说什么？”Arthur问。  
       他没听到Merlin回答的声音，不过他读懂了Merlin的唇语，他说：“没什么。”  
       “你就告诉我吧。”  
       Merlin叹了口气，再次熟练地在那小小的键盘上移动着手指。

_M:考虑到你已经好几个月没有爽过了，也难怪你会想的这么污。_

       Merlin几乎立刻就脸红了，这次换成是Arthur快笑疯了。  
       “整天花那么多时间坐在电脑前面，想爽一发可有点难啊。”Arthur回答道，“不过希望这次约会可以成为我孤独人生的催化剂。不过这可不是我故意矜持，还想在第一次约会时穿着衣服。” **（Not that I’d try to pull anything on the first date.理解无能，结合上下文大概是这意思？请指教。）** 他补充道，接着喝了一大口啤酒。如果他还打算继续说这种话，他还得多喝点酒来积累勇气。

_M:严格来说这是我们第二次约会了。_

       Arthur读完这条短信，抬起头来，目光正好和Merlin的撞在了一起，Merlin正目不转睛地盯着他，那目光里还蕴含了很多东西。 _是他。_ Arthur心想。 _那是M。_  
       Merlin带着微微不赞同的神情凝视着Arthur，他轻抬着一边眉毛，唇边有一丝笑意。那样子相当性感，魅力无边，Arthur的心跳都加速了。  
       “应该算是的，”Arthur紧张地笑笑，“我还是不想太草率。这是我第一次和男人约会，就这样。”  
       一开始，Arthur以为自己说错话了，因为Merlin只是依旧那样盯着他，只是看上去有点茫然若失。然后Merlin笑了出来，他的脸都有点变成粉红色了。  
       Merlin缓缓摇了摇头，此刻人群的噪音正好轻了一点，Arthur正好听到Merlin喃喃说着：“这个双性恋混蛋。” **[1]这里依旧用的是bi-curious这个词。**  
       Arthur猜自己大概是不应该听到这句话的。因为他回答Merlin的时候，Merlin看上去惊讶极了。他回答道：“别犯傻了，Merlin，这有什么好奇怪的。我真的非常喜欢你。”  
       Arthur停顿了一下，然后坦诚了几周前的一件事，关键词是洗澡和涂着肥皂的手指。Merlin收起了笑容，开始专心致志地盯着他空了一半的杯子。Arthur又一次后悔自己说了不该说的话，他觉得最好还是一直喝酒让自己那张愚蠢的嘴忙起来比较好。  
       Merlin舔了舔下唇，然后轻轻咬着它。这在Arthur看来充满了情欲和挑逗。虽然Merlin努力想把笑容憋回去，但是他还是渐渐笑了起来，发出了有些紧张的“哈哈哈”的笑声。  
       Arthur又重拾了信心，他在桌下用脚轻轻踢了踢Merlin的脚踝，说：“别傻笑了，像平常约会一样，跟我说说你的事吧。”  
       也许是啤酒的原因，Merlin脸上的红晕表明他已经有点喝醉了。也许是他意识到了，只有Arthur一个人在推进他们的关系有多困难。也许是Arthur之前弄得自己太尴尬了，所以Merlin来解决这个困境。不管到底是因为什么吧，总之在少数几次Merlin实实在在跟Arthur讲话的经历中，这是第一次，他的声音变得又大又清晰。  
       “我以为半年过去了，你早就很了解我了。”  
       Arthur装作平静地耸耸肩，其实内心已经开始在做侧手翻了，他真是太喜欢听到M的声音了。“那你就说说你有多了解我吧，看看您老人家费心记得多少。”  
       Merlin扬起了眉毛，Arthur被逗笑了。Merlin甚至都不用开口讲话，他的表情都替他说明了他的意思：“你真的想跟我玩这个游戏吗？认真的？”  
       “好吧，”Merlin说，“你最喜欢的颜色是红色，你喜欢伴着鸟叫声睡觉，你最喜欢的乐队是国际刑警乐队（Interpol），你有三个好朋友不过关系最好的是Leon，你怕溺水怕得要死，比起狗你更喜欢猫，你相信鬼魂的存在但 _不相信_ 外星人，还有——”  
       “Merlin，缓口气。”  
       Merlin深吸了一口气，然后继续说，“你还说这辈子要彻底远离金发的人，”最后他说， **（he finished anti-climatically理解无能，求指教）** “还有很多，不过我暂时想不起来了。”  
       Arthur点点头，大为震撼，“我记东西很烂的，如果我告诉你我确实还记得的事情，你 _肯定_ 会笑话我的。”  
       “我笑笑又怎么了。”  
       “我可是请你喝酒了，所以你不可以笑话我。”  
       “就告诉我吧，我喝醉了，不会记得的。”  
       Arthur眯了眯眼睛，“我来之前你是不是自己喝酒了？”  
       “没有。”但是Merlin的脸在说有，他确实喝酒了。  
     “那好吧。但是尽量不要笑的太大声，好吗？”Arthur喝完了最后一口酒，然后把杯子咚的一声放在桌上。“我记得的第一件事是你刚刚说的，但我们俩在这事上意见不同，你相信外星人的存在但不相信鬼魂，这也太搞笑了，不过无所谓啦。”Arthur摇了摇头，仿佛想要整理一下混乱的思绪。“你也有三个朋友，其中两个结婚了。你公寓里有很多作品，但都无人问津，因为他们品味不够，不懂欣赏你的作品。你聪明的不可思议，而且还幽默。你有好多旧衣服，基本不怎么吃饭，但是你的电脑可能比我的还要好。你又害羞又内向，搞得我成了更会社交的那个人，关键考虑到我的工作还不是那种需要跟人面对面交流的类型。你觉得公寓旁商店里的那个老头针对你，因为你少带了一点钱就不放你走，但是你显然不是个小孩子了，因为你有着我见过的最睿智最漂亮的眼睛，我真希望我能拍张照片然后可以盯着看几个小时，还有——”  
       Arthur顿住了，嘴唇半张着，“还有——呃，这就是我能记住的全部了。”他就这样说了一句傻乎乎的结束语，脸上的红晕已经蔓延到了耳垂。  
       Merlin咽了一下口水，眨了眨眼睛说：“我从来没有亲口告诉过你这些事情，”他的声音又变小了，“这些更像是，你的观察。”  
       “我是要说我眼中的你，不是吗？”  
       “是的，而且你也做得没错，只是……”Merlin没说下去，耸了耸肩。但Arthur想听他说更多。  
       “只是什么？”  
       “人们总是认为他们了解其他人，但是并非如此。他们并不是真的了解别人。我的意思是，也许他们知道一些别人的事情，比如那个人不吃甜甜圈，或者那个人喜欢动作电影什么的。但是人们不知道他的朋友们在孤独的夜晚都在做什么，也不知道他们小时候发生过什么事情，更不知道他们是不是会没来由的感觉到难过。”Merlin有些悲伤的笑了笑，“但你不一样。你什么都能看到。这就是我更喜欢网友的原因。因为看不到他们，你就会更多的去考虑他们的内心，把他们当做一个独立的人格，当做个体来看待。通过想象对方的模样，你会在交流中更加投入。”Merlin的声音依旧很轻，但是却十分坚定，决心要让Arthur听清自己的声音。“就像我说‘晚安小土豪’的时候，你会说你不喜欢我这样叫你，但是当我想象你坐在电脑后面读着这条消息的时候，你一定是在笑着的，我知道，我就是能感觉到，你其实喜欢我这样叫你。你肯定很喜欢。”

       听完这段话，Arthur说不出来他现在的感受。他感觉他的心里暖融融的，好像在发着光一样。这就是那种知道有人 _懂_ 你的感觉。每个人的经历都不同，不同的经历造就了不同的性格。所以，能够找到一个和自己如此契合的人，这种感觉是无可比拟的。  
       也许最能描述Arthur此刻感觉的一个词就是，完满。  
       Arthur不知道该说什么。他模模糊糊感觉到，Merlin应该是等着他说点什么，但他实在是太开心了，他只会呆呆地坐着，然后盯着桌子看。  
       接着，他感觉Merlin踢了他的腿一下，他抬起头，发现Merlin正又担忧又期盼的盯着他。Arthur也轻轻踢了Merlin一下作为回敬，然后冲着他笑了。  
       “我现在想起来你最喜欢的乐队了，还有你最喜欢的颜色。”Arthur说。  
       “是吗？”  
       “你最喜欢的乐队是安慰剂乐队（Placebo），你喜欢绿色。”  
       Arthur突然发觉，Merlin的脚正在桌下轻轻蹭着他的腿，瞬间一阵欲望淹没了Arthur，就像一袋砖头正砸中他的心口一样。Merlin也同时发现了Arthur的变化，他扬起一边嘴角冲着Arthur坏笑。  
       Arthur咽了一口口水，“我们离开这儿吧，好吗？”  
       “我们去哪儿啊？”  
       “回你家？更近一点。”  
       Merlin僵住了，脚也停下来不动了。“我不认为——”  
       “我又不是没见过你家。”  
       Merlin想起了昨天那次不幸的事件，微微瑟缩了一下。“那好吧，我家离这里只有一站地。”  
       Arthur懵了一下。然后明白过来，摇了摇头。“我开车过来的，你可以给我们带路。”  
       “呃，你好像不该开车的吧？”Merlin指了指他面前的空杯子。  
       “我一点都没醉，不过开慢一点如果能让你放心的话，我可以慢一点。”  
       Merlin的眼中闪烁着调皮的光芒。“快一点也没事，我相信你。”


	8. Chapter 8

       这是Merlin第三次把钥匙掉在地上了。他的手一直在抖，可能是因为他太想赶紧离开这个一股怪味的走廊了，也可能是因为他有点喝醉了，但是最可能的原因是Arthur——简直就是行走的荷尔蒙——站的离他 _太他妈近了_ ，Merlin都能感觉到他温热的呼吸喷在了自己的脖子上。  
       “不好意思啊。”Merlin低语着，捡起了叮当作响的钥匙。  
       “没关系。”Arthur回答道，“我们有一整个晚上呢。”说完以后他才意识到这句话听起来有点怪怪的，不过他并不打算收回。  
       Merlin在听到那个性感的要命的人说出来 _这句话_ 的时候，又把钥匙掉了，他只好弯下腰再次捡起它们。  
       Arthur在喉咙深处发出了轻笑，Merlin也同样笑了几声，因为，妈的，他们两个都知道进门以后会发生什么，这种时候磨蹭就是杀手啊。  
       终于，Merlin打开了房门，他们走进了Merlin昏暗的工作室。  
       这里本来应该是漆黑一片的，不过房间里的大窗户没有安窗帘，所以城市的灯光可以透进来，如水的月光也轻柔地洒在了地面上。  
       Arthur注意到的第一样东西就是报纸。几乎半个公寓都散布着旧报纸，再凑近了看看，Arthur发现报纸下面还有皱皱巴巴的床单。  
       Arthur注意到的下一样东西是蜡烛。房间的角落里摆着蜡烛，有一些正微弱的闪着烛光，快要燃尽了，不过大部分都还没点燃。  
       厨房呢，一点不夸张地说，就只有炉子，冰箱，水池和三个橱柜。在最里面的左边角落里还有一点柜台空间。那旁边是暖气片。 _暖气片_ 。 **[1]查了一下英国的取暖方式，戳→http://www.sllssrq.com/news_zx.asp?id=2715，这里说比较现代化的住宅区都会集中供暖，不需要自己额外用电暖气什么的，所以Arthur才会显得很惊讶。**  
       公寓的正中心放着大大的画架，上面有一副中等大小的画，基本色调是黑色，不过也有一些绿色和蓝色的斑点，还有橙色穿插在其中，像一种化学烟雾似的。  
       Merlin从进门以后就一直观察着Arthur的神情，过了几分钟以后，他开口说道，“来我家就是个错误，我就知道，我就知道——”  
       “怎么这么多蜡烛？”  
       Merlin的眉毛皱了起来。他环顾着公寓，想知道Arthur在看哪里。“什么？”  
       “我是说，家里有些蜡烛没什么问题，只是你家好像，有点太多了。”Arthur解释着他的上一句话，“为什么这么多啊？”  
       “噢。”Merlin似乎畏缩了一下，Arthur发觉那是因为他不好意思。“这样可以省电。毕竟我的电脑基本上一直开着，所以我得在别的地方把这些电省出来。所以咯，”他耸耸肩，指了指那边角落，“我就有这么多蜡烛。”  
       “那你工作的时候怎么办呢？你又不可能黑灯瞎火的画画。”  
       Merlin又耸耸肩，“我都在白天画画的。如果我非得晚上画的话，我还有几个重型应急灯。就像世界末日提灯（end-of-the-world lanterns）一样，打开以后简直跟太阳一样亮。”  
       Arthur竭力忍住没有皱眉，他觉得这时候还是微笑就好了。接着他走到了窗边。  
       “你喝早茶的时候就是在看着这里啊。”  
       Merlin笑了，他很高兴他们终于可以抛开他明显很穷这个话题不谈了。“对啊，风景不错吧，嗯？”  
       “还不赖。”Arthur说，他看着下面的小巷子。“我觉得你在这儿还能看到楼下的瘾君子忙着注射海洛因，还有约会强暴事件什么的，不过你倒是挺走运的嘛。” **[2]约会强暴：起源于男女之间约会,而终结于强暴行为。**  
       “我真是谢天谢地啊。”  
       Arthur转过身来，全神贯注地注视着Merlin。Merlin有些紧张地站着，双手插在兜里。“你住的地方很不错，Merlin，我很喜欢。”Arthur笑着说，“这里 _确实_ 很温馨。”  
       “你家也很好啊。”  
       Arthur摆摆手，“没错是没错，就是我家……我也说不上来……住的感觉跟这里不一样吧。那儿就是个房子，不是家，你明白吗？”  
       “不是很明白。”Merlin的回答几乎又变成气音了。他正在努力回想Arthur是怎么突然站的离他这么近的。  
       “那儿一点都没有……人情味。只有几张我父母的照片和一个旧书架。其实几乎跟博物馆差不多。”  
       Arthur的脸离他只有几厘米了，Merlin都能感觉到Arthur说话时的吐息。  
       “是啊，我发现了。”  
       “所以我在想……也许……我需要点什么，来让我的房子焕发生机。”  
       Arthur现在绝对是在盯着Merlin的嘴唇看，他们两个人的心脏都快要从胸腔里蹦出来了。Merlin凑近一步，说出了他脑子里第一句想到的话。  
       “这就要邀请我搬进你家了？你甚至都还没有吻我呢。”  
       接着他们 _就开始_ 接吻了，那感觉无比美妙。一开始只是嘴唇轻轻相触，描绘着彼此的唇形，熟悉着对方的身体。接着Merlin伸出了舌头，快速的从Arthur的下唇扫过，Arthur还没反应过来，Merlin已经又轻轻舔了他一下。  
       Arthur的内心深处好像有什么东西苏醒了，他变得贪心起来，还想要更多。他吸吮着Merlin的下唇，直到Merlin终于承受不住开始呻吟。Merlin把舌头探进Arthur的嘴中作为反击，他仔细探索着Arthur嘴里的每一个角落，唇舌相接，这次是Arthur止不住的呻吟了，他不得不抓着Merlin的腰来勉力支撑着自己的身体。  
       “说的是……你的画。”Arthur在接吻换气的间隙说。  
       Merlin发出了一声介于害羞和尴尬中的咕哝声，他没听明白Arthur在说什么，Arthur轻喘着笑出了声。  
       “我家里，我说想让它焕发生机，我指的是……你的画。”  
       “是啊是啊，你说的都对。”Merlin急匆匆地回答着，“你只要能 _别说话_ 了，我把所有的画都免费送你。”  
       Arthur马上不说话了，他把全部注意力都放回到吮吸Merlin的嘴唇上，他舔着每一处他能舔到的地方。这个吻跟他之前的任何一个吻都不一样。他的身体里仿佛有一道电流在四处乱窜，他觉得他能一直站在这儿跟Merlin吻上几个小时，仿佛时光都会静止，亲吻就是唯一不会老去的事情。  
       Merlin最终拉开了两人的距离，他才顾得上把肩膀上的电脑包取下来，然后轻轻地把它放在了地板上。卸下了这个重担以后，他重新扑到Arthur身边，更加热情地亲吻着他，热情到让Arthur都有些惊讶。  
       Merlin双手抚上了Arthur的脸颊，在亲吻的过程中一直把Arthur往后推，最后Arthur的背撞到了墙上。Merlin的手又滑到Arthur的胸前，接着溜进了Arthur的衬衫下沿，顺着肌肤又向上游移着。  
       “嗯……Merlin。”  
       Merlin很喜欢Arthur呻吟着叫他名字的样子。他决定更进一步，一边在Arthur的脖子和下巴印下细碎的吻，一边继续用双手逗弄着Arthur如火的身体。  
       “如果我进行的太快的话，”Merlin在Arthur的锁骨边轻声说，“跟我说。”  
       “我觉得……”  
       “嗯？”  
       “我觉得你身上衣服好像穿太多了吧。”  
       Merlin拉开了距离，然后他们都看了看自己现在的样子。他们俩一直忙着进门和亲热，结果两个人现在都还穿着外套。  
       Merlin快速脱掉了他的夹克，踢掉了鞋子。Arthur也做了同样的动作，现在他们两个人都只穿着衬衫和裤子了。  
       Arthur抓着Merlin的领子把他一把拉过来，然后他们的嘴唇又撞在了一起，有点痛，不过还好。Arthur只是想证明给Merlin看，他真的很确定这就是他想要的，他不是在试验自己的性取向。  
       “我们就停在这儿可以吗？”Merlin突然喘息着开口，“不是我不想要你，只是——我不想让这件事变成——”  
       “好的，Merlin，没关系，”Arthur又亲了亲他，“我也不知道我有没有准备好面对……接下来的事。所以没关系，我们就……慢慢来。”  
       Arthur的牙齿轻轻擦过了Merlin的脖子，Merlin不由咬住了嘴唇。“也不要太慢。”Merlin说着，大胆把手放在了Arthur的裤裆前，轻轻握住了他的勃起。  
       Arthur倒吸了一口气，身体都弓了起来。“啊天哪，”他呻吟着，“就是这样——就这样摸我。”  
       Merlin的手开始慢慢画着圈，快感袭向Arthur，他抓在Merlin腰间的手又用了点力气。  
       “好吧。”Merlin感觉到了Arthur的下体正不断往前轻轻磨蹭着。Merlin动手拉开了两个人的裤子拉链。他正打算把手举到嘴边用唾液润滑时，Arthur拉住了他的手腕。  
       Merlin饶有兴趣地盯着金发男人，看他想做什么，然后他的两根手指突然就被Arthur潮湿又火热的舌头包裹住了，Merlin不由吸了口气。Arthur一边舔着Merlin的手指，一边透过浓密的睫毛盯着Merlin，他一直舔到Merlin的整只手掌都已经充分润滑了。  
       等到Arthur终于停下来，开始继续吮吸Merlin的脖子时，Merlin就把沾满了水渍的手伸进Arthur裤子里，紧紧抓住了Arthur的火热。Merlin的手刚碰到他，Arthur的嘴里就不由用了点力，Merlin感觉到Arthur轻轻咬了自己一下。接着，Merlin让自己的好奇心占了上风：如果他的手在 _这里_ 用点力，Arthur会发出什么样的声音呢？如果在 _那里_ 扭动一下，又会发生什么呢？  
       Merlin熟练地在手中玩弄着Arthur的勃起，探索着他的兴奋点，让Arthur不停发出那些让人脸红心跳的呻吟。Arthur感觉到下体的热量正在不断积聚，他也舔了舔自己的手，然后探进了Merlin的牛仔裤，开始回馈Merlin。他快速抓住了Merlin的下体抚弄起来，虽然并不如Merlin技术娴熟，但是Merlin依旧发出了呻吟声，不由自主地把屁股往前顶。  
       Arthur最后射在了Merlin的衬衫上，然后Merlin也弄脏了Arthur的衣服。平息之后两人又开始一阵傻笑。  
       Arthur把脏衣服小心地脱下来，“我猜这里大概没有洗衣机？”  
       Merlin又开始咯咯傻笑了，Arthur看着他的样子，联想到了小精灵。“你在开玩笑吗？”Merlin指了指门口，那儿放着一个堆着脏衣服的篮子。  
       Arthur只能郁闷的看着手里的衬衫。Merlin欣赏了一会儿Arthur光裸的前胸，然后大方表示可以借给他一件衣服。  
       “我应该有比较大的衣服适合你穿。要么就穿我的，要么就在水池那儿把衣服洗了。”  
       Arthur叹了口气，环顾四周。周围已经黑的几乎什么都看不清了，因为好几支蜡烛又熄灭了。  
       “几点了？”他问Merlin。  
       Merlin拿出手机来看了看。“快十点了。”他皱眉，“你应该留在这儿过夜。”  
       Arthur明显放松了下来。“谢啦，在这么个鬼地方，我可不想这么晚还走出去。无意冒犯。”  
       Merlin耸耸肩，“这就是我让你留下来的原因。不过今晚你可能会很冷。”  
       “我们睡得靠近一点就不会冷啦。”  
       这句话自己就从Arthur嘴里跑出来了，Arthur不好意思的张张嘴，又合上，像一条失水的鱼一样，接着Merlin开始大笑。  
       “Arthur，我他妈刚刚都射在你 _衬衣_ 上了，你当然可以靠我取暖了。”他站起身，接过Arthur手上的衣服，“现在你暂时先站在暖气片旁边暖和一下吧。”  
       Arthur看着Merlin把水池放满热水，接着把打过肥皂的衣服泡了进去。然后他开始点蜡烛，感觉像点了一百根那么亮，其实只有五根。接着Merlin在衣柜里翻找着Arthur能穿的衣服。  
       激情时刻过去以后，这里确实很冷。Arthur双手摩擦着自己的胳膊想暖和起来，但是并没有什么用。他刚想把手放在暖气片上，又因为温度太高差点被烫到。所以最后他就站在一半冰冷一半灼热的交界处，胳膊紧紧环抱在一起，胸都挤得凸了出来。  
       “手活真他妈棒。”Merlin转过身看着Arthur，低骂出声。  
       “啊，你说什么？”  
       “没什么。”Merlin闭上眼睛，竭力不去幻想他可以对Arthur那完美的乳头做的事情。他深呼吸平复了一下心情，接着说：“没什么。”


	9. Chapter 9

       Merlin垂眼看着地板，慢慢走向Arthur，把刚洗好的衬衫递给他，然后打开了电脑。当Arthur看到Merlin真的得插网线上网时，不由得笑出了声。  
       “喂，闭嘴不准笑，”Merlin说。这时候Arthur也坐在了Merlin的椅子上，占了一半的位置。“我们可不是每个人都能用得起奢华的无线路由器的。”  
       “我给你的两百磅你拿去 _干嘛_ 了？”Arthur问。  
       “你是怕我拿去买毒品吗？”  
       “虽然你又苍白又瘦弱，但是你可不像是个瘾君子。我这么问纯粹是因为好奇。”  
       “其实，我还没动那笔钱。”  
       “那你想用它做点什么呢，有没有什么想法？”  
       Merlin一边输入密码，一边耸耸肩，“电费，话费，食物，租金。看哪个最先得到我的关注吧。”  
       “我猜通常都不是食物。”Arthur皱皱眉。  
       这时，Merlin电脑中响起了一连串的通知提示音，仿佛在回应着Arthur。“通常都是电费。”Merlin承认了，“但是我刚刚才交过电费，所以谁说的准呢，也许我这周可以吃肉啦。” （I may actually get to eat meat this week.）  
       他突然开始不受控制地大笑起来，然后Arthur才反应过来，这又是Merlin的另一个暗语，他轻笑着摇了摇头。 **[1]meat有男性的性器官的意思。**  
       “你这个人可太糟糕了，你知道吗？”  
       “得了吧，你就喜欢我这样。”  
       “那也不代表你不糟糕。”Arthur坚持自己的说法。  
       又有大概一千个窗口跳出来了，Merlin的手指开始在键盘上快速移动着。远处有警笛声响了起来，但是Merlin好像完全没注意到。Arthur伸出手指在Merlin的前臂上游走，但他好像依旧没注意到。  
       然后，大概过了一分钟，Merlin突然冒出一句话：“很痒，数五秒你再不停下来，我就要踩你的脚了。”  
       他绝对是认真的。说话的同时他还在快速打字。  
       Arthur的指尖轻轻抚摸着Merlin的胳膊，依旧在那里游移，慢慢画着圈。  
       “我认真的。”  
       Arthur微笑着继续手里的动作。等到Merlin抬起脚，正要踩下来的时候，Arthur跳了起来，躲到了另一边，地板因为他的动作发出了砰的一声响。接着楼下就传来了三声重重的敲击。  
       “ **别敲了你个 _臭婊子_ ！**”Merlin冲着楼下的住户大喊。Arthur被这突然的声音吓得畏缩了一下，说实话也有点惊讶，没想到Merlin这么瘦的人也能发出这么大的声音。“ _操_ ，不就是跺了一下脚吗，我又不是在这儿疯狂做爱。”Merlin继续愤怒地说着。  
       Arthur坐了下来，双手交叠放在桌子上。“看看你的邻居带给你的影响吧，他们都把你带坏了。”  
       Merlin叹了口气，抬起一只手，遮住了他疲倦的面容。“对不起。我之前也不是真的生你的气，你知道的吧。而且我也不是真的想要踩你，我不会在这种时候……然后楼下那个女的又开始了，跟平时一样，非要表现的像个皇家婊子（royal bitch）一样，我真的是……”他没说完，耸了耸肩，“不管怎样，真的抱歉啊，我真是……天哪，我真是太暴躁了。”  
       “没关系。”  
       Arthur趴在了桌子上，头枕着胳膊，从侧面盯着Merlin在电脑屏幕亮光下的脸。他喜欢看Merlin在和人聊天时无意间做出的不同小表情。他喜欢Merlin慢慢微笑起来的样子，也喜欢Merlin在没明白对方意思的时候皱眉的样子。终于可以看到电脑屏幕外的Merlin了——而且更棒的是，还可以触碰到他——这件事简直是太美妙了，Arthur感觉自己的眼泪都快要夺眶而出了。  
       Merlin在打字的手指停了下来，他垂眼看向了Arthur，和他目光相接，但是Arthur甚至都没有反应过来。他已经完全沉迷于盯着Merlin看，不能自拔了。  
       “我们现在算不算到了那个阶段啊？”  
       Arthur眨眨眼，等他反应过来自己偷看Merlin被发现了的时候，他的脸红了。  
       “对不起，你刚刚说什么？”  
       “我们算是那个阶段了吗？”Merlin又说了一次。  
       “哪个阶段啊？”  
       “就是……算了，当我没说吧。”  
       “别呀，告诉我啊。”Arthur用胳膊肘推了推Merlin。  
       Merlin的脸颊染上了一层粉红色，现在Arthur真的非常好奇他到底要说什么了。  
       “我是说，假设，就是说，你算不算是……你知道的……我的男朋友了？”  
       Arthur笑了，“当然，当然，我当然是你的男朋友了。”  
       “好吧，只是……我们已经到达那个阶段了吗？就是你会一直星星眼盯着我的那种阶段？”  
       Arthur真的是在哈哈大笑了，不过他主要是为了遮掩自己“星星眼”偷看Merlin被发现的尴尬。“你还要一个阶段一个阶段经历的吗？”Arthur问，“我只是想做自己感觉对的事情，感觉对就做了，不在乎什么阶段。”  
       Merlin轻轻笑了一下，“我也不在乎，我们也可以随心所欲，做自己想做的。只是，你知道的，慢慢来。”  
       Merlin咽了一下口水，继续转过头打字了。在他把注意力转到Arthur身上的这段时间里，已经有很多窗口弹出来了。  
       Arthur又盯着Merlin看了一会，渐渐地，Arthur感觉到Merlin过个几秒钟就会瞄他一眼，他意识到Merlin可能在跟其他人聊一些比较敏感的事情，而他不想让Arthur在那儿看到聊天内容。于是Arthur轻轻吻了一下Merlin白皙的胳膊，然后站起身，走过去睡到了床垫上。  
       这时他才想起来自己忘记眼镜的事了。  
       Arthur哀叹一声，从床垫上又爬了起来。他在外套口袋里翻找着隐形眼镜盒，并没发现Merlin正在他身后好奇地盯着他。等到他终于找到后，他重重坐了下来，开始小心地取下隐形眼镜。他把它们泡在溶液里，然后啪的一声扣上了眼镜盒，又重新放回了口袋。  
       他转过身，发现Merlin正挑眉看着他。  
       “我不知道你还戴隐形眼镜的。”Merlin说。  
       Arthur耸耸肩，“我戴的。”  
       “是啊，我发现了。”Merlin翻了个白眼，“为什么？”  
       “我为什么要戴隐形眼镜？”  
       “对啊，为什么不直接戴眼镜呢？”  
       “我在家里戴眼镜的。”Arthur走过去，又倒在了床垫上。  
       “为什么在其他地方不戴呢？”  
       Arthur叹了口气，“我也说不清，Merlin。大概是因为戴眼镜显得太书呆子气？人们听说我是个程序员就已经觉得我够书呆子气的了。”  
       “你可是说过不在乎别人看法的。”Merlin笑着提醒他。  
       Arthur都快不记得他说过这话了，“是呀，但是，对外展示出的外貌又是另一码事了。打个比方，如果我是个素食主义者，而有人嘲笑我的生活方式，我就会让他们滚开，我不在乎他们怎么想。但是给别人的第一印象还是要多加注意的。”  
       “难道你戴眼镜别人对你的第一印象就会变差吗？”  
       “也不一定，”Arthur又耸耸肩，“这只是个人偏好呀Merlin。为什么你这么在意这件事啊？”  
       “我没有啊。”Merlin转过身去面对着电脑。“只是从来都不理解隐形眼镜存在的意义而已。”  
       Arthur盯着Merlin的后背看了好一会，放空大脑让自己的思绪任意漫游。他从裤子口袋里拿出手机看了看时间，已经快十一点半了。他把手机放回口袋，然后撇撇嘴。  
       “我们下次约会的时候，我会把眼镜戴上的。”他说。  
       “真的吗？”Merlin没有回头，他想让自己听上去很无所谓，但是Arthur能看出来Merlin喜欢这个主意。  
       “真的，我会戴眼镜去的。其实我现在就有一张戴眼镜的照片，如果没记错的话……”Arthur从后面口袋里拿出钱包，掏出了驾照。“对，这里我就戴着眼镜，给你看。”他从床垫上坐起身，往边上挪了挪，以便Merlin能拿到他的驾照。  
       Merlin转过身，从Arthur伸过来的手里接过了驾照。他立刻露出一个笑容，“那会儿是夏天？”  
       Arthur笑着回答：“嗯，我的头发看起来颜色浅一点对吧？”  
       “嗯。”Merlin抚摸着那张照片，毫不掩饰喜爱之情。Arthur感觉自己的心都要膨胀了。“真好看。”Merlin轻轻地说。  
       “嗯……谢谢？”  
       Merlin脸红了，赶紧把驾照还给Arthur。“我是说照片拍的不错。大部分人的证件照都拍的很烂，但你的就还好。这张照片真心拍的很棒。”  
       Arthur的笑意再也藏不住了。“真的吗？谢谢呀。”他把驾照收进了钱包，又放回了口袋。“你驾照的照片拍的很烂吗？”  
       Merlin转过身去，“我没有驾照。”  
       “噢。”  
       “其实我也不需要驾照。我总是坐公交或者走路的。如果我要去见的人付钱的话，我有时也打车。”  
       “这样啊。”  
       “或者坐地铁。我去你家就得坐地铁。”  
       “Merlin.”  
       “就算我真的有驾照，好像我能买得起车似的。油钱我也承担不起啊。”  
       “Merlin.”  
       “万一我撞了车，或者车坏了还是别的什么，我就完蛋了，因为我没钱上保险。”  
       “Merlin!”  
       “嗯？”  
       “你没有驾照，但这又有什么关系呢？”  
       Merlin看上去松了一口气，“说得对，没什么关系。”  
       他快速打了一会字，然后从椅子上起身，爬到了床垫上。他侧过身，背对着Arthur躺下来，为了取暖整个人都缩成了一团。  
       Arthur看着这个瘦削的人枕着他的右胳膊，紧张地躺在那里。他不知道自己该做什么。  
       “抱着我。”Merlin轻声说。  
       Arthur的肚子紧张地抽了一下，他的心跳开始加快。他转过身来，胸膛贴着Merlin的背，胳膊放在了Merlin的臀部。他和Sophia也曾这样躺在一起，但是没有一次和这次一样，感觉如此对味。 **[2]这个姿势就叫spoon，想起了原剧里AM关于spoon的那次对话，很微妙→_→**  
       Merlin轻叹了一口气，好像他终于在Arthur的怀里获得了平静。Arthur发现Merlin电脑里的提示音都停止了，他一定是告诉了所有人他要睡觉了。  
       Arthur一定是太累了，他刚把冰凉的鼻子埋进Merlin的脖颈，一闭上眼睛，结果就睡熟了。


	10. Chapter 10

       Arthur再一次睁开眼睛的时候，小小的工作室里格外的亮，他缩了缩身子，努力想把眯成一条缝的眼睛睁大。  
       “别动。”他听到Merlin说。  
       Merlin正坐在他的椅子上，他只穿着裤子，身上裹了一条毯子。他正用铅笔在打开的素描本上画着什么。  
       “反正我也累得动不了。”Arthur埋在枕头里喃喃地说。“把灯关掉好不好？”  
       “马上，我快画好了。”他用铅笔描画着长长的弧线。“还要再添一点阴影。”  
       “现在几点了？”  
       “不知道。我上次看时间大概是三点半左右？现在大概四点或四点半了。”  
       Arthur打着哈欠，伸展了一下双腿。  
       “我说了别动！”  
       “哦，那你快点。我要尿尿。”  
       “我就快画好了。”他重复了一遍。Merlin咬着嘴唇，目光在Arthur和素描本上来回切换着。“嗯，差不多了，你去吧。”  
       他把椅子推进书桌下面，Arthur正蹒跚着站起身来。  
       “厕所在哪儿？”  
       “那边。”Merlin指了一下。  
       Arthur咕哝着说了一声谢谢，然后跌跌撞撞地走进了厕所。等他上好厕所出来以后，外面的灯已经关掉了。  
       “原来你说的那些天启提灯（apocalypse lanterns）不是在开玩笑啊。”Arthur一边揉着眼睛一边说。  
       “我记得我叫它们世界末日提灯来着。”Merlin回答，“对呀，我没有开玩笑。”  
       “都差不多。话说你起床干什么呀？”  
       “失眠。我很难睡着，就算睡着了也睡不了太久。”Merlin干巴巴地回答。  
       “有什么喝的吗？”  
       “呃，自来水？”  
       Arthur走到水池边。“杯子在哪儿？”  
       “就在你的头顶上面。”  
       Arthur打开了头顶正上方的橱柜，拿出了一个马克杯，然后接了半杯温水。  
       “你喝完以后，直接放回原位就好了。”Merlin在书桌那边说。  
       Arthur咕咚咕咚喝完了最后几口，然后把杯子放了回去。他走向了书桌，Merlin正裹着毯子坐在椅子上。  
       “我可以看看吗？”Arthur问，他从背后抚摸着Merlin的肩头。  
       Merlin偏过头看着Arthur，他的脸颊蹭到了Arthur的手指。“想看就看吧，不过等我给它上了色会更好看一点。”  
       “你还打算要给它上色吗？”  
       “嗯，不过颜色可能会不太一样，因为我得靠记忆上色了，不过我相信成品应该会不错的。”  
       “肯定很棒的。”Arthur吻了吻Merlin的太阳穴。“我还是等你画好再看吧，不想毁了第一印象。”  
       Merlin在椅子上转了过来，他的视线正对上了Arthur的肚脐。  
       “我才想起来，”他说着，伸手环抱住了Arthur的腰，“你还没看过我的作品呢。”  
       Arthur的胃紧张地扭了一下，因为Arthur意识到了Merlin的脸离他的裆部那么近。“不对，”他慢慢说，“我看过你画画，只是你不知道我在看而已。”  
       “但是你从来没看过成品。”Merlin反驳，“你一定得看看，毕竟你还打算给你家客厅挑一幅画呢。”  
       他突然轻轻把Arthur向后推了一下，然后站了起来。Merlin展开毯子，把Arthur也一起裹了进来，然后带着他走向了墙边的那堆画作。  
       “你想看哪副？”  
       “哪副画的最烂？”  
       Merlin笑了。他从毯子里走了出去，在不同的画作中翻找着。  
       “这是我朋友Gwen的肖像画，”他举起了一副中等大小的画，“绝对是我画的最烂的，特别草率。”  
       Arthur赞赏地看着这幅画。在烛光下，画中的女孩黝黑的皮肤都好像在发着柔光。她的头发散在肩头，有着一种别样的魅力。她嘴角和眼周的笑纹很深，整个人显得非常温柔。  
       Merlin甚至捕捉到了她双眼中闪动着的友好的光芒。单单从这双眼睛，Arthur就能看出来这个女人经历了很多事情，可能和Merlin一样都为了生计挣扎，但她看上去比Merlin要更坚强，也更自信。  
       Arthur把视线从画作上移开，不可思议地看着Merlin，说：“如果这是你最烂的画，那我真的很好奇你最好的画是什么样的了。”  
       “这么说你喜欢这幅画？”Merlin的眼睛亮亮的。  
       “这幅画简直太棒了，Merlin。”  
       Merlin把这幅画又放了回去，这样Gwen就再次面对着墙了。Arthur用毯子把Merlin裹了回来。  
       “我跟Gwen说她该把这幅画拿走，但她坚持要我把它放在这儿。”Merlin解释道。Arthur正用胳膊环抱着他。“她说总得有个人在这个孤独的地方陪着我，哪怕只是一幅画。”Merlin翻了个白眼，“她说我花太多时间上网了。”  
       Arthur笑了，“这话我之前也听过。”  
       “但是你的工作跟电脑有关啊，你还有个借口。”  
       “也不是这样的，Leon说一个人要是整天工作就坐在电脑前，回到家还要继续对着电脑，那这个人肯定疯了。”  
       “我猜这倒是真的。”  
       Merlin带着他俩走到了床垫边，然后两人一起倒了下去。他们依然抱着对方，腿交缠在一起。  
       “跟我讲讲你其他的朋友吧？”Merlin说，“除了Leon，我只听你提到过他一个人。”  
       Arthur笑了，他伸手抚摸着Merlin的脸颊，仔细欣赏着他漂亮的颧骨和出众的样貌。“对呀，虽然我偶尔会和一些同事出去玩，但是Leon是我最好的朋友。其他人更像是熟人吧。”  
       “所以你的意思是，其实你只有一个朋友。”  
       Arthur伸手拉了一下Merlin的一只大耳朵。“我还有你。”  
       “我不算。”  
       “为什么不算？”  
       “ _因为_ ，我是你在网上认识的，不算现实中的朋友。”  
       “那你把平时和你聊天的人叫什么？”Arthur反问。  
       Merlin撅起嘴，看了Arthur一眼，“那不一样。他们真的是我的朋友。”  
       “你在现实生活中认识他们？”  
       “不认识……”  
       “所以到底不一样在哪儿？”Arthur现在真的是在微笑了。  
       Merlin用冰凉的脚踢了Arthur一下，“好吧，那，不管怎样我还是不算。我是你的 _男朋友_ ，男朋友不能算。”  
       Merlin看上去有点小心翼翼的，他担心自己说太过了。但是他们先前已经确定关系了，他确实是Arthur的男朋友。  
       Arthur放在Merlin臀部的手紧了紧。“男朋友这个词也带‘朋友’两个字的，所以我说算。我有两个朋友。”  
       Merlin没忍住笑了出来，“我告诉你一件事好不好？”  
       “任何事都可以跟我说。”  
       “在这一切之前，”Merlin冲着他们交缠的身体点点头，他们的手放的地方离彼此的快乐源泉也很近。“我是把你当我最好的朋友的。”  
       “难道我现在不是了吗？”  
       “嗯，根据你的说法，既然男朋友也算是一种类型的朋友……那你就还是我最好的朋友。”  
       “哇，我还以为你会说Gwen呢，或者是另一个，叫什么来着……Will？我还以为会是他，或者是你其他的网友呢。”那些人Merlin都已经认识很多年了，但他和Arthur是半年前才开始聊天的。Arthur很自豪自己能成为Merlin的最爱。  
       “不是的。我还要告诉你其他的事情。”Arthur借着昏暗的光线，看到Merlin脸红了。“有时候我会一直盯着你的用户名，等着你上线。我会为了你改变我所有的计划，就是想等你下班后可以跟你聊天。”  
       Arthur微笑着，想到Merlin会用手指敲击着桌面，等着时钟从17:29跳到17:30。他想象Merlin本来在画画，然后突然抛下一切跑到电脑前跟他聊天。说不定Merlin甚至在手机上定了闹钟，就设定在Arthur快回家的那个时候呢。  
       Merlin继续说：“如果你第二天清早要工作的话，那前一晚就是最糟糕的。你一定要在十点钟下线，我感觉那个夜晚简直漫长到没有尽头。虽然我有很多网友，但是我最想看到在线的人，一直是你。”Merlin笑了，“听起来有点像变态跟踪狂了是吧？”  
       Arthur笑的全身都在剧烈抖动，“我可是用Skype视频看了你一个小时的人啊，你竟然说你自己是跟踪狂？”  
       “也是，我都快忘了这事了。”  
       “我们之前也是这么说的！”  
       “是吗？”Merlin回想了一下这两天的事。“哦，对，那时候我说幸亏我没有裸奔，然后你说‘太可惜了’。啊哈，哇哦，跟你说，你不知道我看到那句话有多惊讶。”  
       Arthur捏了一下Merlin的腰，皱起了眉头，其实他也并没有真的不开心。“我跟你一样惊讶，我现在也还不知道我怎么会说出那种话。”  
       “我很高兴你这么说了。”尽管Arthur捏了他一把，他还是笑着这样回答。“我第一次看见你的时候，我都惊呆了，感觉就快要死过去了，没想到你竟然那么好看。”  
       “噢，这就是你说话那么小声的原因吗？你还沉浸在惊讶中没缓过来？”Arthur微笑着说。  
       “闭嘴！”Merlin在Arthur的肩上推了一把。“我只是……不喜欢和人接触。”他垂下目光，“但是我说的都是认真的，我很高兴你说漏了嘴。我也很庆幸我那时候不知道怎么就有勇气约你出来了。我只是觉得如果我不说，可能你永远都不会说出口。”  
       “这话是什么意思？”  
       “喂，你得了吧。很明显你也想约我好不好，不然你说的什么‘你是怎么知道自己是gay的’，还有那些假设的问题都是什么意思呀。”Merlin再次抬眼看着Arthur，“你认真的吗，Arthur？想要吮吸我的脖子？真的？”  
       Arthur的耳垂都红透了，他把脸埋进枕头里，“哎呦，好吧，那会我的状态不太好。”  
       “你的状态不太好？你知道我那个时候有多性奋吗？”Merlin生气地说，“我出了好多汗，因为我担心你看到我已经硬了，而且还是为了你。你仅仅觉得自己可能喜欢上了其他男人，你的欲望和渴求自己都还没弄明白。我真想当时就在那张床上狠狠折磨你。”Merlin停了下来缓了口气，好像没注意到Arthur已经惊讶得嘴都张开了。  
       “然后你竟然走过来，还摸了我的脖子，好像我已经是你的了一样。那个时候我简直喜欢你喜欢到不行，我几乎用了全部的意志力，控制自己不要转身要求你就这样抚摸我，还有……还有就是我该闭嘴了，因为现在好像已经越来越尴尬了。”  
       然后就是一分钟尴尬的沉默，接着Arthur开始爆笑。  
       “ _我的天哪_ ，Merlin。我不知道你这么……喜欢我。”  
       Merlin的视线又垂了下去，“好吧，我确实很喜欢你。”他静静地说。  
       Arthur又认真了起来，他看着Merlin，用手指爱抚着他的脸颊。  
       “那很好，我觉得我也一样喜欢你。”  
       “你觉得？”  
       “我知道。”Arthur更正道。“不过对我来说还是有点奇怪，就像这一切并不是真实发生的一样。我真是不敢相信我竟然在东区的公寓里，还和一个网上认识的男人躺在床上。”Arthur被自己逗乐了，“这一点都不像我。但是我现在很开心。跟你在一起我真的特别开心。”  
       Merlin像得到表扬的小孩子一样微笑了起来，他不知道该说什么。“所以你现在不会还……你知道的……怀疑自己的性向什么的吧？”  
       Arthur叹了口气，但不是因为沮丧或是泄气，那更像是最终做出了让步并且接受了一个事实。  
       “双性恋，同性恋……我现在不在意了，其实我觉得这也不重要。”他扬起一边眉毛，“也许我只是喜欢Merlin。你就是我想要的一切。” **[1] 原文Maybe I’m just Merlin-sexual.情话boy表现太棒，我要感动哭了QAQ**  
       Merlin笑了，Arthur觉得他的笑声就像是美妙的旋律。Arthur又伸手拉上了Merlin的耳朵，Merlin把他推开了。接着Arthur打了个哈欠。  
       Merlin把Arthur脸上散乱的几缕金发拨开，“去睡吧，我也试着再睡一会。”  
       Arthur把头往前凑了凑，Merlin也笑着凑前去。他们交换了一个长长的吻，早就超过了晚安吻的范围。最终Arthur拉开了两人的距离，然后困倦地叹了口气，在床上放松地伸展开了身体。  
       “晚安小土豪。”Merlin呢喃着。  
       在Arthur陷入睡眠最后时刻，他笑了。


	11. Chapter 11

       Arthur是被卡车的汽笛声惊醒的。有那么一瞬间，他忘记了自己身在何处。身下的床垫只比地面高几厘米，他一时没有反应过来。  
       他听到了轻轻的呼噜声，才发现有人正枕在自己的胸膛上睡觉。然后Arthur想起来了：昨天喝完酒以后他就回到了Merlin的公寓，因为太晚了所以就在他家过夜了。  
       Arthur看到了自己晨勃的小兄弟已经在毯子下撑起了一个小帐篷，然后思考着自己的生活是怎么变成这样的。他告诉过Leon很多次自己是直的，他和M的友情就只是——友情而已。然而再看看他现在，仅仅喝了一杯酒，就去了一个陌生男人的公寓，然后睡到周日下午一点才醒来。  
       但是也不全对。Merlin确实很陌生，但他绝对不是一个陌生人。而且Arthur在第一次见到Merlin时，早就想吻他，摸他，或者是盯着他看了。只不过怎么想是一码事，怎么做又是一码事了。  
       Merlin在睡梦中翻了个身，他的手指伸进了Arthur的腰间，抓住了那里的软肉。他哼唧着轻轻皱了皱眉，然后又陷入了安详的睡眠。  
       Arthur想试着欺骗谁呢？他的生活到底是怎么突然发生变化的，这件事重要吗？当下就有一个如此不可思议的人，他让Arthur感觉人生都灿烂了起来，就像世上再也没有其他事情能烦扰到他了。只要Merlin在这里，他就会无忧无虑。为什么他要纠结他的生活发生了什么变化呢？他明明就可以简单地享受这一切，享受着生活中有了Merlin这种温暖的幸福感啊。  
       “我感觉你的心脏快要爆炸了。”Merlin趴在Arthur的胸膛喃喃道。  
       “是吗？”  
       “嗯…吵死了，让它停下来。”  
       “反正我也要起床了。”  
       Arthur轻轻地从Merlin的怀抱中钻了出来。  
       “嗯不要走！回来暖和暖和。”Merlin抱怨着。  
       Arthur想回去躺着，但是他得早点开始新的一天了。如果他睡太久，他的整个睡觉时间就会被打乱，明天得上班，他还得休息好才行。  
       Arthur从地上捡起了外套，给Merlin掖了掖被角以后，把衣服也盖在了他身上。Merlin深深吸了一口气，闻着衣服上Arthur的味道，满足的轻叹一声，又把鼻子在Arthur的衣领上蹭了蹭。  
       Merlin心满意足地接着睡觉了，Arthur就在小厨房转悠着，给自己泡了杯茶，想看看有什么吃的。他只找到了一包过期的麦片，所以他最后决定就吃这个。  
       他坐在桌边准备吃东西，不小心碰到了鼠标，Merlin的电脑屏幕亮了起来。  
       Merlin的电脑不像Arthur的一样，过一段时间就会锁屏。它直接进入了桌面，所以Arthur可以看到屏幕上堆满了好多窗口。  
       Arthur第一眼就看到了那个已经被选中了的窗口，对话框的光标还在闪动，等待输入。Arthur看了Merlin一眼，他还在熟睡，而且又开始轻声打呼噜了。Arthur嘬了一口茶，然后向上滚动着鼠标滚轮，看到了更多对话内容。

 **梅有魔法** : 我刚刚在忙，不好意思。  
**莫德雷达** : 你？在忙？ **[1]Mordred的网名是MoreDread，读音相似，直译的话是“更多的恐惧”，我没想到怎么能既传达出意思，又能跟莫德雷德读音相似，所以就只取了读音相似的一个译法，如果有好的翻译欢迎交流~**  
**梅有魔法** : 这事有这么难理解吗？  
**莫德雷达** : 呃，是啊！我一直以为你一天到晚就只聊天，睡觉，还有画画。你从来不忙。  
**莫德雷达** : 到底出什么事了？  
**梅有魔法** : 我和一个朋友出去了，而且他现在要在我家过夜，所以其实我现在也很忙。  
**莫德雷达** : 不可能。  
**莫德雷达** : 绝对他妈的不可能，哥们。从来没有朋友去你家过夜的。这可不是你会做的事儿啊。  
**梅有魔法** : Will和Gwen就在我家住过好几次啊。  
**莫德雷达** : 他叫什么？  
**梅有魔法** : 这很重要吗？  
**莫德雷达** : 只是帮你留个神。不想看到你受伤了。而且是又一次。  
**梅有魔法** : 我不会受伤的。  
**莫德雷达** : 你在网上认识他的，对吧。  
**梅有魔法** : 可能吧。  
**莫德雷达** : 那你必须得当心点了。  
**梅有魔法** : 就算我和他是在现实中认识的，我猜你也会说同样的话。  
**莫德雷达** : 当然。这年头，谁都不能相信啊。  
**梅有魔法** : 我相信他。  
**莫德雷达** : 我知道他吗？  
**莫德雷达** : 你之前提到过他吗？还是说他只是突然冒出来的一个人？  
**梅有魔法** : 我可能提到过那么一两次吧。  
**莫德雷达** : 是国王陛下，对吧？  
**梅有魔法** : 不是  
**莫德雷达** : 啊哈！这说明就是他。 **[2]因为上面Merlin否认时一个激动就没有首字母大写。下面的标点符号我就不专门标出来提示啦~**  
**莫德雷达** : 没必要对我遮遮掩掩的，你在现实中又不认识我，而且将来也不会。  
**莫德雷达** : 只有对着网络上的陌生人，才能放心把秘密讲出来啊。  
**梅有魔法** : 说这话的人在两分钟前才告诉我，不能相信任何人。  
**莫德雷达** : 你别说话了。现在认真听好。或者说，认真看好。在任何情况下。都不要。让他吻你。  
**莫德雷达** : 从我了解的情况看，他是那种会占可怜的英国小男生便宜的人，就像你这样的。我想你不愿意再发生一次Gwaine那样的意外吧？  
**梅有魔法** : 首先，他不会占任何一个可怜的英国小男生便宜。而且，我不需要一个可怜的威尔士小男生，在我想让谁上我这件事上指指点点  
**梅有魔法** : 其次，他简直他妈的直如飞箭(he’s straight as a fucking arrow)，我根本没什么好担心的  
**莫德雷达** : 他只是朋友而已？  
**梅有魔法** : 是啊，我一直跟你说的就是这个意思！！  
**莫德雷达** : 所以说，在你开始说话一年以后，你才肯让你最好的朋友Will进你家门，而这个不知道哪冒出来的网友就可以去你家？你们也才见了一次吧？  
**梅有魔法** : 两次。  
**莫德雷达** : 是啊，两次可比一次强多了。  
**莫德雷达** : 你不会真想坐在那儿，然后骗我说你不喜欢他吧？要不然你也不会带他回你家的。  
**梅有魔法** : 也许他是很吸引人，也许他是很有钱，连说脏话都性感的不行，但是我可以明确告诉你，我没有危险。再说了，就算我真有危险，你也帮不了什么忙。所以你他妈还是闭嘴吧。  
**莫德雷达** : 好吧好吧，随你便。我只想给朋友帮帮忙的，但是显然你更愿意一个人处理这事。  
**莫德雷达** : 我不打扰你了，你可以去继续取悦你的客人了。等你什么时候不对着直如•飞箭先生流口水了，我再来找你聊天。

       Arthur点进设置界面，看了一下这段对话的时间。显然这是他刚躺在床垫上之后发生的，在那之前他一直在盯着Merlin看，就好像他是全宇宙的中心一样。  
       他关掉了这个窗口，内心纠结着要不要再看看其他的聊天内容。最后他决定不看了，然后把电脑放回了原位。毕竟他最近侵犯Merlin的隐私有点太频繁了。  
       Arthur把茶和麦片都解决完毕以后，开始换衣服。把昨天的衣服还当成干净的来穿有点奇怪，但是他也没有其他选择了。穿好衣服以后他又重新坐了下去，把腿伸展，换了一个舒服的姿势看着Merlin。  
       太奇妙了，一个简单的决定就改变了他的人生轨迹。试想，如果他没有在那个特定的时间，点进了那个特定的聊天网站，他可能永远不会遇到Merlin。他可能永远不会体验到这种圆满的感觉，这种世界上的一切事物终于对头了的感觉。  
       但是他这些事都做了，而且他现在确实也感觉很圆满。他看着那个纤瘦的人裹着他的外套睡觉，胸膛起起伏伏。Merlin看上去很安定。Arthur想永远成为那片安定的一部分。  
       Arthur脑中突然闪过一条新的想法，他转过身，退出了Merlin的聊天账号，然后登陆了自己的。他邀请了这个莫德雷达进行私聊。

 **莫德雷达** : 你是？  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 你觉得呢  
**莫德雷达** : 噢，是那个臭名昭著的国王陛下？有什么事吗？  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 因为你是M的朋友之一，所以我想着我应该跟你认识一下  
**莫德雷达** : M？  
**莫德雷达** : 哦你是说Merlin啊。  
**莫德雷达** : 好吧。你好。  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 我觉得你该搞清楚一点，我永远不会伤害他  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 因为我爱他  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 而且等他一睡醒，我就要邀请他搬进我家，跟我住在一起  
**莫德雷达** : 真的吗？我还以为你是直的呢。  
**莫德雷达** : 实际上，我以为你跟箭一样直。  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 那你就错了  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 我要跟你说的就这些。我只是想让你知道Merlin跟我在一起很安全，要是还有人担心他，你可以把这话告诉他们。

       好一阵都没有回复。Arthur想，大概这个叫莫德雷达的人正在给Merlin的网友们转发着这条消息。他等对方回复的时候，听到了Merlin在睡梦中翻身的声音。Arthur闭起眼睛，想把Merlin软软的小猫似的声音留在记忆里。他绝对能习惯听这样的声音的。

 **莫德雷达** : 你真的爱他吗？  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 是的  
**莫德雷达** : 有多爱？

       Arthur皱皱眉。爱情要怎么衡量呢？

 **国王陛下_正是在下** : 当我们分开的时候，我想待在他身边；当我和他在一起的时候，我想让他永远不要离开  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 我关心他的安全胜过关心我自己，这也是我想请他搬进我家的一部分原因  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 我想看到他过得好。我知道只要他有工具，他就可以创作出令人惊叹的美术作品。所以我要确保他要什么有什么，让每个人都看到他多么有天分  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 而且单单和他在一起，就能让我感到幸福。我们甚至不需要说话或者拥抱，我们只要坐在同一个房间，能和他呼吸着同一片空气，我就很满足了  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 还有，如果我失去了他，那我也会失去我自己。因为在找到了能让我人生圆满的人以后，我永远不会回到过去的那种生活了  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 这些对你来说够了吗？

       Arthur感觉到背后有一双手臂环上了他的胸，他吓了一大跳。  
       “如果这对他还不够的话，”Merlin在他耳边轻声说，“至少这对我可是远远足够了。”  
       “M-Merlin，你醒了？”  
       “没有，你个傻子，我在梦游呢。”  
       “你醒来多久……”  
       “够久了。”Merlin把转椅转向自己，然后拉近了自己和Arthur的距离，直到他们的脸只有几厘米远。“我也爱你，Arthur。”   
       他用一个缓慢但又激情的吻封住了Arthur的嘴，这个吻久到他们最后都不得不分开，两个人都喘息着，大口呼吸新鲜空气。正在这时，电脑响了一下，莫德雷达的回复来了。

 **莫德雷达** : 足够了:)  
**国王陛下_正是在下** : 那就好，现在雷达你给我滚开吧，他忙着呢。  
**莫德雷达** : ...Merlin?

       Merlin啪的一声把笔记本扣上，又转向了Arthur完美的双唇。“下周末怎么样？”他在亲吻的间隙问，“我也没有太多东西要打包。”  
       Arthur退开来，轻捏着Merlin的下唇回答道：“好啊。”  
       “我想让你在每个房间都上我。”  
       “那又不是个新房子。”  
       “对我来说是新的。”  
       “好吧，但不能在每个房间都上你。”  
       Merlin站起来，皱起眉头，“为什么不可以？”  
       Arthur也站了起来，抚上了Merlin的脸颊，“我得向你坦白一件事。”Merlin不安地等他继续说。“我……我在床上和浴室自慰过几次，想象着是你在我的身体里。我想让你在那儿上我，我想让这些变成现实。”  
       Merlin呜咽一声，把Arthur扑倒在床垫上，Arthur都没想到他这么瘦的人竟然有这么大的力气。  
       “不是说好慢慢来的吗？”Arthur笑着问。  
       “管它呢，我需要这个。我真的 _真的_ 需要做这个。”  
       当Merlin两腿分开跨坐在Arthur身上时，Arthur咬住了自己的嘴唇。“那好吧。”


End file.
